The Crow of the Sea
by Vigilante24
Summary: One year on the sea, one year as a Pirate and all have been going good until Jack gets a strange visit. Right after it, chaos and death follow them close by. New adventures await our heroes and a touch of supernatural enters their lives as they race against time. Sea monsters, mysteries, secrets, betrayals and gods; this adventure is nothing Artemis was prepared for.
1. Chapter 1

**_[A/N] - Yohoho! It is me and I am baaaack! Firstly, I am so sorry for making you wait so long for this sequel. I had some chapters ready but I didn't manage to upload them before leaving for my volunteering work. But, now I am back and the story will continue. Here is the first chapter and a glimpse of what more will come. Will upload the rest by the end of the week._**

**_Until then, read and review... you know the hustle. Also, a big thanks to all of you who loved my previous story and stayed faithful to it until the very end *wipes a tear* You make me so happy._**

**_Anyways, Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Port Royal _

It was raining and the wedding reception area was deserted except for the bride, Elizabeth, sitting on her haunches facing the ocean, a bouquet in her hands, hair and dress soaked. Ships with the East India Trading Company insignia on their flags anchored in the bay, while longboats sailed ashore; on one there was a horse and rider; the soldiers swarmed the smithy and Elizabeth rushed off.

Will is brought to her in irons, surrounded by East India Trading Company soldiers.

"Will. Why is this happening?" she asked as she knelt by his side and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I don't know…You look beautiful"

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding"

A new voice soon joined them.

"Make way. Let me through!" Governor Swann shouted as he pushed past the soldiers towards the couple, only to be barred by crossed spears. "How dare you! Stand your men down at once! Do you hear me?"

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long," A young man in the high ranked clothing said as he was helped take off the coat by a soldier.

"Cutler Beckett?" the older man exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's Lord now. Actually"

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man," he said and motioned at Will.

"In fact, I do. Mr Mercer?"

On cue, another man dressed in black clothing walked towards them with a wooden box in his hands. He opened the box and exposed papers rolled up neatly inside. Becket took one out.

"The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner," Lord Becket said and handed it to the Governor.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann!"

"Oh, is it? That's annoying, my mistake… ***takes the paper back*** Arrest her"

As soldiers grabbed Elizabeth, she tried to fight them back while shouting:

"On what charges?!"

At the same time, Will tried to move the soldiers to protect his lover. "No!" he shouted as he kept fighting.

"Aha, here's the one for William Turner. ***hands another other paper over; Governor looks at it in disbelief*** And I have another one for a Mr James Norrington. Is he present? ***holds the paper on air***"

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth asked again, now calmer.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago" Governor replied.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked"

"Lord Beckett, in the category of questions not answered – "

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal and you will tell us what we are charged with," she said and finished for Will, both looking at the man.

"The charge… is conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death for which the…"

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death" Becket continued after the Governor and took a step towards Will. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow"

"Captain!" The couple corrected him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" she made clearer.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might… and what about dear Artemis? Did she not come to your wedding, Mr Swann?"

Our two heroes looked confused as to how Becket knew about Artemis along with the fact that he called her by the first name.

"No" Will replied as Elizabeth stayed quiet, not failing to notice the last rolled up paper in the box. She knew it had Artemis name on it but now couldn't figure out why he didn't announce it publicly.

"Such a pity"

* * *

The Black Pearl was stationed on the dark cold waters, not too far from a Prison Island. The lights were turned off and the crew was quiet. All but one specific Joseph Gibbs who was drinking a bottle of rum while singing.

"50 men on a dead man's chest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for rest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

On the crow's nest rested Artemis who was looking at the night stars. On her lap was a small journal with different details of star alignments, all written by her.

It had been a year since she left with Jack and had started her new life as a Pirate. In this year, she had changed a lot. Her hair was now a much lighter colour from being too much in the sun, matching the dark orange of the fire.

Her white eyepatch had been replaced for a black simple one and her hair was French braided on one side. Her clothing even changed, consisting now of a white shirt with an exposed collarbone and a black leather corset.

On top, was a short red coat with black embroidery on the edges and ends of sleeves. Black tights and black boots below. Her sword at her left hip and two guns strapped on her right hip. A black hat with a red feather on her head.

Her star gazing was interrupted when she heard noises from below. Looking down, she spotted the faint shape of a coffin without a lid and Jack puddling towards them.

"At last," she said and closed her journal before sliding down one rope to join the rest of the crew. Her feet touched the deck and she made her way towards Jack who was helped above by Gibbs.

"Not quite according to plan," the first mate said.

"Complications arose, ensued, were overcome" Jack explained quickly and made his way towards the helm.

"You got what you went in for, then?"

"Muhuh" was Jack only reply as he waved around a rolled-up piece of cloth. He came to a halt when his crew blocked his way, all men looking at him with a disgruntled look.

"Captain, I think the Crew – meaning me, as well – were expecting something a bit more… *** shakes his hands at chest level as if visualizing***-"

"Shiny" Artemis finished as she stood on the other side of Jack.

"What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it…"

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic" a pirate added.

"And the hurricane!" Marty reminded and everyone voiced in agreement.

"All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating"

"Shiny?" Sparrow asked and looked at Gibbs and then at his crew.

"Aye, shiny"

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?"

"Awk, walk the plank," Cotton's pirate said but before it could continue, Cotton placed his hand over its beak.

"What did the bird say?!" he shouted and aimed the pistol at the bird.

"Jack," Artemis said in a slow voice and placed her hand on top of his before lowering the pistol, calming him down. The Captain looked into her blue eye and placed the gun back at its place.

"Do not blame the bird. Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there" the same pirate from before, ordered.

Everyone looked pointedly at the roll of cloth in Jack's hand before the moment was broken by Barbossa's undead monkey dropping down in front of Jack and taking the cloth. It managed to run a bit before Jack shoots it and it drops the cloth.

The monkey let out a sound and quickly rushed to Artemis, climbing her leg and arm before settling on her shoulder. She panted the animal as Jack aimed the pistol at the monkey again.

"You know that don't do good"

"It does me" he corrected her and placed the gun back again.

"It's a key," Marty said and drew everyone's attention as he had grabbed the cloth and unfolded it.

"No, much better! It is a drawing of a key. ***unfolds it and shows it to the Crew; everyone but Artemis stares in silence and Jack seems disconcerted*** Gentlemen, what do keys do?"

"Keys… unlock things?" a pirate asked uncertainly.

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" Gibbs said.

"No. ***Gibbs looks confused*** We don't have the key; we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So, what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it"

"So, we're going after this key!"

"You're not making any sense at all. ***Gibbs looks even more baffled and Artemis shakes her head*** Any more questions?"

"So… Do we have a heading?" she decided to ask.

"Ah! ***goes for his compass*** A heading. Set sail in a… ***the compass needle swings this way and that without stopping and Jack's finger follows it*** general**…*picks a random direction*** that way direction!"

"Captain? /Jack?" Artemis and Gibbs exclaimed at the same time, unsure of the new destination.

"Come on. Snap to and make sail, you know how this works. Oi, oi!" the Captain said and shooed pirates out of his way as he walked to his cabin.

"I've noticed lately, the Captain seems to be acting a bit strange ***Artemis raises an eyebrow*…**er" Marty pointed out and shrugged his shoulders.

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading, something's got Jack vexed. You mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all"

"Say that again Gibbs. This will be a long trip" she said and looked at the crew. "Okay, guys. Let's do what we must do and head our way towards… wherever Jack wants us to head. Sitting on our asses won't bring us any gold"

"Aye!" the men said and raised their fists before heading to their posts.

* * *

A few hours later, night still above their heads. The Pearl was slowly sailing on open seas, moving and going with the flow of the waves. Everyone was asleep in their beds and Artemis in her nest on top of the mast with the undead Monkey curled up on her laps.

She shivered in her sleep as she felt a sudden chill but didn't wake up until she heard the shouts and orders from Jack.

"On deck all hands! Make faster—gasket! On deck! Scurry! Scurry on! Move it! Move it! I want movement!"

Her eyes snapped open and she rubbed them to get rid of the sleepiness before looking below. Men were running up and down, some getting dressed on the way and Jack in the middle of the chaos.

"What is going on?" she wondered out loud and looked at the monkey who made a sound as if saying 'I do not know' and made its way down.

"I want a— plenty of running. Run as if the devil himself and itself were upon us!"

Artemis made her way down just as Gibbs approached the scared Captain.

"Do we have a heading?" he asked as she joined him.

"Ah! Rum! Land. ***The duo walks away and then pops up on another side of the stairs under which Jack is trying to hide*** Ah!"

"Which port?" she asked him this time.

"I didn't say port. I said land, any land"

"Like an Island?"

Before Jack could answer, the undead monkey climbed by and knocked off Jack's hat

"Ah!" he exclaimed and the two of them hissed at each other.

"Jack's hat! Steer about!" Gibbs shouted.

"No, no, leave it ***everyone looks at him funny*** Rum" and with those words, he hurried away.

"Back to your stations, the lot of ya!" Artemis ordered as the men scattered and along with Gibbs, walked towards Jack who was hiding under the stairs again. "Jack?"

"Shh!"

"For the love of Mother and Child, Jack, what's coming after us?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing"

Gibbs didn't believe him but walked away to observe the crew as Artemis stayed. Jack looked at her for a moment and then turned his way forward.

"What is wrong Jack?" she asked and went to place her hand on his shoulder, but he flinched.

"Nothing is wrong"

She narrowed her single eye and grabbed his bandaged hand before pulling him into the Cabin. She tossed him in, entered and closed the door behind her.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing happened to it"

"It's bandaged and you had no wounds a few hours prior. Now talk or I will use force"

The two of them started a small starring contest but Jack quickly gave in and sat on his chair behind the desk. Artemis left out a sigh and walked towards him, massaging his shoulders as she stood behind him.

The man relaxed and she continued before grabbing his hand gently and taking off the dirty cloth. Her eye widened when she spotted the black spot on his palm.

"I never told you the story of the Pearl, isn't that right Lassie?"

"Do now"

She sat on the edge of the desk and looked at him.

"***sigh* **When I was younger, still in my prime I worked for the East Indian Company. I was captain of a specific ship called the 'Wicked Wench'. She was marvellous and beautiful. One day I checked on the usual Cargo I was transporting… only to find out that it wasn't objects…"

"Then what it was?"

"…. People… I liberated them but get caught in the process. Ended up being branded as a Pirate and see my favourite ship being sunk into the ocean… Once I escaped, I made a deal with Davy Jones… 10 years I would be back of my ship-"

"In exchange for your soul. The usual deal with the Devil… so the Wicked Wench is the Black Pearl, isn't she?"

"…Yes…"

"That's why the key… it can save you, right?"

"I do not know lassie"

She let out a sigh and placed her hand on top of his. They looked at each other for some time and she smiled faintly at him.

"We will find land and what that key does. We will save you Jack" She stood up and walked towards the door, her mind overloaded with too many thoughts. "And do not worry about the mark. I won't say a thing"

With that, she opened the door and walked out just as the winds picked up stronger. She looked up at the Dark clouds that were coming and made a mental promise. She would save Jack no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] - Okayyyy! Here is the ent chapter with one more coming along with it. A perfect deal XD. Yes, I am laughing at my jokes but... anyways. Sorry if this chapter lacks certain action but I wanted to sum up Will's trip and go straight to better parts. Also, the Chapters will be shorter so there can be more of them and also because I love holding you in suspense. *evil smirk***

**Shoutout and A big Thank you to my first Revier: _Le055Li0n._** **I am very happy that you liked the first Chapter :) And Hey, I thought he said the same but this transcript I got said Rum instead of Run. Well, I think it makes it even funnier due to Jack thinking rum and only rum.**

**P.S. I apologize if Jack might tend little to OC but his character is complicated and I want to put small chemistry. **

**P.S.S If you wonder how I imagine Artemis' pirate clothing, search for 'Anna Valerious' in the Van Helsing movie with Hugh Jackman. **

* * *

Will made a deal with Becket and started a journey to find Jack and save their lives from hanging. However, despite the questions, he always came to dead ends or received the same answers.

In the end, he was lucky enough to be dropped close to a remote island where the Black Pearl was there, high up into the water and untouched by a human being. His small explore in the island ended up in a trap and a small encounter with the natives who drugged him and then brought them to their chief.

The Chief who was none other than Jack.

Despite the pleas, Will stayed tied upside down on a wooden pole and was transferred to a big cage made of bones. Two were in total the cages, shaped into giant balls with the crew of the Pearl trapped in.

Will was released and threw inside to one cage before it was pushed back to be hanging above a cliff.

"Hello boy," Gibbs greeted him.

"Gibbs?" Will said as he managed to stand up. "What are you all doing here?"

"We got caught. Jack was taken and we were forced in here" a female voice explained, and the crew made some space as Artemis came closer to her friend.

"Artemis!" he exclaimed and the two of them hugged tightly. Will broke first and took a good look at the big changes in her, not failing to notice the few golden rings on her fingers and the tattoo of a crow on her exposed collarbone.

"Question is what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. The wedding was interrupted, we are wanted; Jack, Elizabeth and Me. I need to make a deal with Jack to grant us freedom"

"That's won't be easy"

"Yes"

The two of them lied against the bones of the cage across from Gibbs, deep in thoughts.

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is the chief –"

"Aye. The Pelegostos have made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief if he acts like a chief" Gibbs explained.

"So, he had no choice. He's a captive there as much as the rest of us"

"It is Worse for him" Artemis commented.

"Yes, you see…as it turns out the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form. And they intend to do 'I'm the honour of releasing him from his fleshy prison. ***Cotton grabs Gibbs's right-hand bites it, Gibbs snatches it away*** They'll roast him and eat him"

"Where's the rest of the Crew?"

"These cages we're in weren't built 'till after we got here," she said, and he snatched his hand away from the cage in alarm while she didn't seem to mind. "Listen… ***everyone quiet and listens to the faint sound of drums* **feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end… when the drums stop and we are helpless to do something"

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?"

"You have any idea?"

* * *

Putting Will's idea into action, the crew moved back and forth to swing the cages and each the side of the Cliff. They failed a few times but at last, they managed to grab a strong vine.

"Put your legs through! Start the climb!" Gibbs ordered as everyone did what they were told.

"Come on men, it'll take all of us to Crew the Black Pearl!" Will added.

"You wouldn't need everyone. About six would do" A pirate corrected, and everyone stopped as they looked at each other.

"Well, shit" Artemis commented. "Hurry"

A race started between the two cages as the people tried to outrun the others on the climbing.

"Heave! Is that all you've got?" Marty shouted as they started to lose to the other cage.

Will spots a young native passing on the bridge to their left. "Stop, stop" he whispered forcefully to the ones in the other cage "Stop! ***they stop***

"Shh," the same pirate from before said and motioned for the people in his cage to keep climbing.

"Stop"

They ignore him and Artemis could feel her heart beating faster, the sound reaching her ears. A few seconds later, the said pirate grabbed a snake instead of a vine and caused him to release any grip he had while screaming.

Everyone did the same and ended up swinging back but also drawing the attention of the young native. The rope of their cage broke and the pirates tumbled down to their deaths while everyone else was watching.

"Move!" Artemis ordered as she was the first to snap back to reality. The men kept climbing with her as the native boy ran back where he came from to inform the others of the escape.

* * *

Our heroes reached the top of the cliff and searched for rocks to break the cage open. They all stopped when the cannibals started to approach them with their spears.

"Roll the cage" she ordered and did the first try. They slowly started to roll off, gaining speed each second as the cannibals raced behind it. They came to a halt as the downhill was over and they were on flat ground.

"Lift the cage!" Will ordered.

"Lift it high like a lady's skirt" Gibbs added as everyone grabbed it and started to run, except for Marty who was too short, and his legs were hanging on the air.

As they ran, they failed to notice the change of land and ended up stumbling. The cage started to roll again and ended up falling into a crag and down into the water, where it broke by itself.

Now free, they swim under the water as arrows and spears were flying and hitting the water behind them or at their sides.

* * *

At last, the crew and Will found their way back to stable land and started to run towards the beach and their beloved ship. On their way there, once the ship was visible on the horizon, they spot two figures trying to fix the ropes.

Artemis recognised them as Pintel and Raggeti. Two Barbossa Pirates who had to flee back at the island. A weird but amusing duo. The crew thought was not affected by their presence as they kept running.

They started to climb on board of the ship and immediately head to work, with Gibbs being the only one to approach the duo.

"Excellent! Our work's half done!"

"We did it for you! Knew you'd be coming back for it" Pintel lied but Gibbs didn't mind or didn't care.

"Make ready to sail, boys!"

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him" Will said as he approached the older man,

"We are not leaving without him," Artemis said as she fixed a rope and pointed at the edge of the island where Jack was running towards them with all the cannibals hot on his trails.

"Cast off those lines!"

"Make ready to cast off!"

The orders were shouted and the ship was slowly taken back by the strong waves. Artemis secured a rope just as a strong wind started and helped their ship make its way back on the ocean. At the same time, Jack managed to reach them and cling to a net.

"Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost ***a wave splashes him from head to toe; he continues half-heartedly*** …Captain Jack Sparrow"

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea," Artemis said. "Next time you listen better to the warnings of the fishermen Jack"

"Yes, to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible and yes to the last as well Lassie," Jack said as Pintel and Raggett draped his coat on his shoulders.

"Now, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain"

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. And let's not forget that we have Artemis with her amazing navigating skills as well. You two will be able to handle it. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something"

As on cue, Ragetti's wooden eye dropped in front of them; causing the owner to smile from happiness now that he had gotten it back.

"Jack" Will called his name and approached.

"Ah"

"Elizabeth is in danger"

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her. Maybe just lock her up somewhere?"

"Jack this is not funny"

"She is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you" Will continued after Artemis as the duo followed him around the deck.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes"

Will quickly snatched a sword off a nearby pirate and brought it to Jack's throat. Artemis looks at him but stays quiet, knowing very well that her childhood friend wouldn't do anything reckless. Or at least she hoped for it.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom.

"Mr Gibbs? Lassie"

"Captain?" the first mate asked.

"We need to travel upriver"

"By need, do you, mean a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need"

Gibbs and Artemis exchanged looks, taking his words much differently.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste" Will pointed out.

"William… I shall trade you the compass if you Will help me**…*takes the drawing of a key out of his pocket*** to find this"

"You want me to find this"

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you inspectorial finding and/or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle old' what's her face. Savvy?"

"This is going to save Elizabeth?" Will asked/ stated as he grabbed the cloth.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

On the mention of the name, Artemis narrowed her eye on Jack and gave him a warning, but he ignored her.

"Not much"

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth"


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen by the time our heroes have reached their destination. Deep into an overgrown gloomy swamp, two boats with our crew on top were making their way up the river. Artemis, Will, Gibbs and Jack were all on the first boat; the Captain looking around in slight worry.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" the second asked.

"Well, if you believe such things, there's a beast does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that suction your face cleans off and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breath is… ooh. ***shudders*** Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odour of a thousand rotting corpses… If you believe such things" Gibbs explained as Artemis looked at Jack slightly worried.

"And the key will spare him that?"

"Now that's the very question Jack wants to be answered. Bad enough even to go visit… her"

"Her?" both friends asked at the same time, the female being as clueless as him.

She had been informed that they would see someone but never imagined would be a woman. Particularly, a woman who seemed to spread some fear or worry to the older man.

"Aye"

They finally came to a halt in front of a hut, deep into the wilderness. As they started to climb off the boats, Artemis shivered when she felt the eyes of strange people following their progress.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before" Jack said, sounding less convincing by each word that left his mouth.

"I'll watch your back" Gibbs reassured him.

"It's me front I'm worried about"

"Mind the boat," he said to Will.

"Mind the boat," Will said to Artemis.

"Mind the boat," she said to Raggetti and the line kept going as our heroes walked towards the hut.

Jack was the first to enter or better say cautiously creeps into the house.

"Jack Sparrow" a voice with a thick foreign accent was heard as the rest of our heroes entered the hut. In front of them, at the other end of the room; a dark-skinned woman with thick black hair and some paint looked at them.

"Tia Dalma" the captain greeted and almost knocked his head against a hanging jar full of eyeballs.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day. ***approaches Jack, then spots Will and points to him*** You. You have a touch a' destiny about you. William. Turner"

"You know me?"

"You want to know me," she said and leaned closer, only for her eyes to land on Artemis. A smile appeared on her lips as she approached the redhead. "Artemis, my dear. Look at you, all grown up… full woman"

Our heroine kept her ground as the mysterious Tia Dalma approached her, the smile never leaving her face.

"I am sorry… do I know you?"

The smile disappeared from her dark face and the woman stood right in front of her.

"You do not remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"The girl… blessed by the sea" Tia Dalma said and raised her hand to touch her eyepatch, but Artemis pulled back before she could.

"Okay, there is enough knowing. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it. ***leads Tia Dalma away from Artemis*"**

"Come," the woman said and lead them further into the hut.

"What service may I do ya? ***forcefully, directed in Jack's general direction*** You know I demand payment"

"I brought payment. ***whistles for the cage to be brought closer; unveils it to show the monkey inside*** Look… ***shoots it* **an undead monkey. Top that!"

Tia Dalma opened the cage and the monkey climbed on her shoulder, jumped on Artemis shoulder before making its way to the back room. It stopped on top of a pair of boots and Artemis found herself taking a step closer as she was trying to see better.

"No… You've no idea how long it took us to catch that" Gibbs whined and drew Artemis attention.

"The payment is fair"

"We're looking for this. ***lays out the drawing of a key*** And what it goes to"

"The compass you bartered from me; it cannot lead you to this?" she asked as she looked at Jack.

"Maybe. Why?"

"Aah. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know but are loath to claim it as your own ***looks at Artemis for a second*** Your key goes to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs asked.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel added his questions as his greed showed up.

"Nothing bad, I hope" Raggetti commented.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? ***the Crew nods*** A man of the sea. A great Sailor. Until he runs afoul of that which vex all men"

"What vexes all men?" Will asked her.

"What indeed"

"The sea?" Gibbs hypothesized.

"Sums" Pintel pointed out.

"The dichotomy of good and evil," Raggetti said and caused Gibbs and Pintel to give him a look.

"A woman!" Artemis said a second before Jack could.

Tia Dalma looked at her and gave a nod of approval as she kept looking at the younger woman with pride. Then, she focused her attention on the rest of the crew.

"A woman. He fell in love"

"No no no no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with"

"Same the story, different version and all are true. See it was a woman as changing, and harsh and untameable as the sea. He never stopped loving her. But the pain it caused him was too much to live with. But not enough to cause him to die"

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked in a serious tone.

"Him heart" she answered as she placed her hand above her chest.

"Literally or figuratively?" Raggetti asked, slightly scared.

"He couldn't live, putting his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel asked right after and looked at Tia Dalma.

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carved out him heart, lock it down in a chest and hide the chest from the world. The key he always keeps with him"

"You knew this"

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So, all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, aye?"

"Let me see your hand," she said as she focused her attention on him.

Jack wanted to offer his unmarked right one but knowing better he gave her the one he has wrapped up; she undid the makeshift bandages, and everyone got a look at the black spot on Jack's palm.

Gasps were heard from the crew as they recognised the spot.

"The black spot! ***dusts himself off and spins around, spitting on the ground once he's made a circle*** The black spot"

"Blackspot," Raggetti and Pintel said and followed the ritual right after him while Artemis rolled her eyes.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know" Jack informed them as Tia Dalma turned her back and started to rummage around in the back of her hut.

She was talking to herself as she was looking, while at the same time Jack managed to steal another trinket from her. A minute later and the woman returns with a jar in her arms, filled with sand.

"Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you. ***offers him the jar*"**

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt"

"Yes"

"Is the… jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don't want it, give it back"

"No ***clutches it close to his chest*"**

"Then it helps"

Artemis smirked at how easily Jack can be manipulated by Tia Dalma and for a small moment forgot her worries and instead focused on the amusing scene in front of her.

"It seems… we need to find the Flying Dutchman" Will said and her stomach dropped.

The name of the haunted ship caused Goosebumps on her skin and her guts were telling her that nothing good was about to come.

"A touch… ***picks up random items, she uses them to scry and drops them on a table with something resembling a map drawn on it*** of destiny"

* * *

Our heroes went exactly where Tia Dalma had pointed them. A dark and haunted place surrounded by reefs. On them, you could see a broken ship which had met the very unfortunate fate.

Artemis looked at the sky at the incoming storm, as if the weather itself was warning them that something bad was coming.

"That's the Flying Dutchman? ***Gibbs nods*** She doesn't look like much" Will said as he stood next to the first mate and Artemis.

The redhead narrowed her eye and looked at the older man who refused to look her in the eyes. Something was off, she knew it.

"Neither do you… do not underestimate it" Jack said as he joined and elbowed Gibbs on the ribs, something that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Must've run afoul of the reef" the first mate added.

"What's your plan?" the Captain asked.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key"

"And if there are Crewmen?"

"I cut down anyone in my path," Will said as he started to walk towards the rope that would lead him to the rowboat.

"Will wait," Artemis said as she caught up with him.

"What is it?"

"Be careful. I do not like all this, and I have a very bad feeling"

Will smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You always do but I have to do this. It is the only way to save Elizabeth"

"I know"

"I will be back before you know it," he said and started to walk away but after two steps came to a halt and looked at her above his shoulder. "Are you happy?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you happy? With him?"

"Jack? Will… you know nothing goes on between us, right?"

The young man stayed quiet for a moment. "Yes" was his only answer and then continued his way, leaving a confused Artemis behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your chariot awaits you. Ahahaha!" Raggetti said as Will climbed down on the boat.

"Oi! If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life" the Captain shouted, and Artemis looked at the man as her suspicions started to grow. "Douse the lamps"

Artemis stayed where she was as the crew around her turned off every single lamp on the ship, allowing it to blend with the blackness of the night. She waited, her eyes on the ship across from them and her stomach turned into a tight knot.

* * *

After a while, nothing had happened, but she hadn't stopped to worry about Will. Instead, she felt even worse and the sudden change of temperature didn't help. Subconsciously, she took a few steps back and came to a halt when she felt a body behind her.

A slimy, wet and cold body. Before she could move, a sword was placed against her throat. A quick look around and she could see that everyone was in the same position. Only that, instead of being held by mere men, they were held by hybrids between man and fish.

She blinked twice but before she could make a move, she froze as she spotted the black shadow in front of Jack. As the light of the moon shone, she could see the tall Captain with the face of a squid.

_Davy Jones, _she thought and swallowed the bump on her throat.

That was the man Jack had made deal with. The Devil of the 7 seas whom she had heard so many stories since she was a mere child. Every sailor, wise sailor, feared him and had every right to.

"You have a debt to pay" The feared Captain said as he started to walk towards Jack while he backed away. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement.

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon"

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain, nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?"

The cursed crew laughed, causing everyone a big uneasiness.

"Yeah, I gave you payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there"

"You bastard!" Artemis' voice echoed throughout the silent ship and all her fellow mates knew that tone, she was pissed.

The fish man behind her tried to hold her still but she elbowed him on the sensitive place and with a quick sharp turn, she grabbed her blade and decapitated him. A gasp was heard but she paid no mind to anyone but her target.

"Lassie wait-"

Jack's words were cut short as the fierce redhead punched him on the nose, sending him on his back with both hands holding the now bloody nose.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. There was never a way to save Lizzie, was it? You sent Will there, to his doom while you ran away like the coward you were"

The crew was silent, minus the few fish-men who snickered at the scene. Artemis didn't care, Davy Jones was long forgotten. She had kept quiet, her naïve side hoping and thinking that Jack had a plan.

She had her suspicions; something was fishy from the start, but she stayed quiet. Well, not anymore. She had lost too many people in her life; she wouldn't accept to lose anyone else.

"Well, well… what do we have here boys?" The haunted voice of Davy Jones spoke from behind her.

Artemis turned but before she could make any other move, the red claw of a crayfish grabbed her throat n lifted her. Her hands subconsciously went to the strong fish limb and tried to ease the pressure on her neck while her blue eye came face to face with the cursed Captain.

"I didn't have you for someone to bring women on board, Jack" he continued as the crew laughed while the said man stood on his feet.

"Well, technically-"

"Silence" he ordered and turned his attention to her. "Tell me, _girl. _Do you fear death?"

"Death… yes… You… No" was her answer through struggles of breath. Before Davy Jones could react, she had grabbed a knife from her boot and pierced it on the sensitive spot of the claw.

Using all the strength she could master, she managed to weaken his grip, only for a second later to let her go. Grabbing and rubbing her neck while coughing, she mentally thanked for the servants who had shown her how to clean a lobster back in Port Royal.

Davy Jones' face showed pure rage and she quickly jumped on her feet, not showing any fear or regret. Jack stood a few feet beside her and watched as the tension between the two of them grew.

However, Davy Jones ended up laughing. A sickening and dark laugh escaped from him and his crew joined right after.

"You would do good upon the Flying Dutchman if we accepted women"

The crew laughed once again but their leader stayed quiet as his wise eyes spotted something…interesting.

"Yes… well, coming back to our… agreement… I believe the deal is done. A soul for a soul" Jack said as he stood next to Artemis.

"One soul is not equal to another," the cursed Captain said.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price"

"Price?"

"Just how many souls, do you think, my soul is worth?"

Davy Jones was about to answer but stopped and his attention landed on Artemis, who had her hand on the hilt of her sword; ready to fight if needed.

"Hers alone and your debt is paid"

"Mine alone, meaning Will is sent back?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Then it is a deal"

"No deal!" Jack said in a little louder tone, earning everyone's attention. "No deal. How many souls, other souls do mine worth?"

"One hundred souls"

"This is madness. It is a _deal. _My soul for his"

"It is _not _a deal," he said and stood between Artemis and Jones. "You're a darling, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off"

"I keep the boy, a good, faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine to go. 3 days. Haha, haha!"

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention… he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

Jones stayed quiet for a minute longer than anyone anticipated, and Artemis looked at him suspiciously. "I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-ah. But I wonder, Sparrow… can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man – a friend – to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free? When you couldn't even condemn a mere woman?"

"Yep. I'm good with it" Jack said after he thought of it for a second. "Shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink?"

Immediately, Jones grabbed Jack's left hand with his tentacled one and 'shook' it.

"Three days-ah"

The words echoed from his crewmen as they slowly disappeared until the crew of the Pearl and our heroes were once again left alone.

"Uh, Mr Gibbs?" Jack called his first mate.

"Aye"

"I feel sullied and unusual"

"And how do we intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?"

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need to be"

"Ah, Tortuga"

Jack wipes his slimy hand on Gibbs' vest.

"Tortuga"

"Are you serious now?" Artemis voiced out as everyone scattered, not wanting to be any close to the short-tempered woman; especially after such scene.

"Lassie listen to me," Jack said as he placed his one hand over her mouth and the other grabbed her wrist before pulling her into the cabin.

"This looks familiar," she said sarcastically as she folded her hands in front of her chest. "Why didn't you let me finish the deal, Jack?"

"Because _dear _I have a plan and for that plan, I cannot have you on top of the Flying Dutchman, savee?"

"No. Now talk. You planned to send Will and pray that Jones would accept him in your place. Then let Lizzie be hanged for helping you in the first place"

"Not precise ***Artemis raises an eyebrow*** You see Lassie ***Walks towards her*** On top of that haunted ship is Will's dear old goody daddy. I sent him there on purpose because we still need that key and that chest. Your dear friend Will, will have a touching reunion, find the key and then come to us. We find the chest and those 99 souls and then we force Jones to agree on our terms. Once done, I give Will the compass and he goes to save his bonnie lass"

"And you couldn't have told me all that because…?"

"Because I didn't think that you would make such a scene ***stands in front of her*** Although I must admit, it was quite… a… fiery one" Jack whispered in her ear and pushed a strand out of her face as she felt goosebumps on her skin

"This plan of yours better work Jack," she said as she tried to ignore the feeling or the fact on how close their faces were.

"It will lassie. It will"

* * *

The famous port under the name, Tortuga, the population was as disorderly and loud as it has been every single day. Inside the most famous tavern, Gibbs could be found sitting with Artemis at a table.

In front of them, some ink and a scroll while a small line of men was in front of them. This was Jack's plan on how to find 99 souls however their luck seemed to have run out.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the Black Pearl?" he asked the hopeful sailor in front of him while Artemis was sharpening her sword.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in my life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young"

"You'll do. Make your mark. ***indicates the roster sheet*** Next!"

"My wife run off with my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die," the next sailor said, and Gibbs grinned.

"Perfect! Next!"

In the meanwhile, Jack was leaning against a wooden wall not too far away and had his full attention on the compass.

"I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want" he muttered to himself and opened the compass which still wouldn't show him his bearing.

"I have one arm and a bum leg"

"It's the crow's nest for you"

On those words, Artemis stopped what she was doing and eyes Gibbs carefully. However, a second later she let out a 'hn' sound and returned to her sword. She had to remind herself that it was only temporary and plan of Jack, but she still didn't want to give away _her _spot.

"I know what I want" Jack muttered once again and opened the compass but had no change. Artemis looked at him with the tip of her eye before continuing sharpening and taking care of her sword.

"Next!"

"Ever since I was little, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever" the next sailor said.

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster"

"Thanks very much"

"How are we going to?" Jack asked as he kept his eyes on the compass.

"Including those four? That gives us… four" She informed as Jack decided to shake the compass vigorously.

A few seconds later and another man approached them. The smell of rum hit Artemis nose strong and from her position managed to see dirty clothes that stroke a familiarity but paid no further attention.

"And what is your story?" Gibbs asked him.

"My story? ***Gibbs nods*** It's the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. ***Jack closes his compass and looks around for a spot to hide in. Artemis looks up slightly shocked*** The pursuit cost me my Crew, my commission, and my life" the man said and grabbed a rum bottle down off the table and took a swig.

_No way, _she thought as she observed another person from her not so distant past.

She took a better look at him, seeing him missing his fancy white wig and looking Norrington scruffy, dirty, and very much unlike himself.

"Commodore? /James?"

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening? ***Gibbs looks uncomfortable***I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would've, if not for the hurricane" he replied as Jack took a leafy plant and tried to hide behind it.

"Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?"

He didn't reply which confirmed their suspicion. Instead, he decided to do some digging himself on their mysterious recruitment.

"So, do I make your Crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice! ***upturns the table, Gibbs falls off his stool and Artemis jumped on her feet with hand on the handle of the sword while James starts strutting around the tavern*** So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow? ***Jack tries to inconspicuously walk away with the plant clutched in front, Norrington spots him anyway and points his pistol at him*** Or should I just kill you now?"

"You're hired," Jack told him as Artemis placed her pistol on his temple.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that. Artemis you can shoot me, but I am taking this man with me" he said and was ready to shoot when two pirates rose his pistol hand to the ceiling.

"Easy Sailor!" One shouted at him as the pistol fired, the bullet ricocheting off the lights and broke someone's bottle. Right after, a brawl broke out.

"Time to go" Jack suggested.

"Aye," The first mate and quartermaster agreed as the three of them carefully made their way upstairs.

* * *

While trying to make an escape, Jack kept trying on different hats, but no one seemed to suit him well enough.

"Thanks, mate," he said to one pirate as he took his hat and touched his shoulder, only to cause the man to fall off his perch on the railing. "Ooh. ***puts the hat he took off him onto another being carried off to be thrown off the second floor, steps aside*** Carry on. ***the man is thrown over***


	5. Chapter 5

The very next day, our three heroes were walking back to the Black Pearl as it was being loaded with all the necessities for the trip.

"Captain Sparrow?" a young male voice reached their ears and Artemis narrowed her eye at the familiarity of the voice.

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard" Jack said as the three of them stopped and turned slightly to look at the young man.

"I'm here to find the man I love"

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea" he replied but showed some uneasiness as she indicated to Gibbs to get the 'lad' away from them.

In the background, Norrington was throwing up into the bay and Artemis looked at him for a moment with some pity and sadness in her eyes. She never truly was in perfect terms with James, but they had a common past and seeing him being changed so much was a hard pill to swallow.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow," the lad said in a very familiar voice and a smile appeared on the redhead's lips as she turned fully and saw the face of the woman, she called sister.

"Elizabeth? /Lizzie" she and Jack exclaimed with complete diff tones. Artemis hugged the woman who hugged back while Jack turned to Gibbs.

"Hide the rum," he told him and gave Gibbs the bottle of rum he was carrying, allowing the first mate to take it with him on the ship. Then he turned his attention to the two women who broke the hug. "You know these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin"

"Jack. I know Will came to find you, where is he?"

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's Crew"

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth questioned and Artemis bit the inside of her cheek, hating to lie somehow to her.

"Oh, please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" Norrington commented on his small break from constantly emptying his stomach.

"It's true James. He is real. I saw him" Artemis said as she turned her attention to him.

"You look bloody awful, what are you doing here?" Jack asked him.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax"

"You smell funny"

"Jack!" Elizabeth called his name and drew his attention.

"Hmm"

"All I want is to find Will"

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"Of course,"

**"*puts his hand onto her back and leads her to the side*** Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will most"

"And you'd have a way of doing that?"

"Well, there is a chest"

"Oh, dear" James commented, and Artemis left out a sigh before walking to him.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and made him look down again, causing him to puke the remaining of his stomach while also staying quiet. She wanted to listen to Jack's new plan even though she did have some idea what exactly it was and couldn't do that with the comments of the man next to her.

"A chest of unknown size and origin"

"What contains the still-beating heart of Davy Jones" Pintel added as Raggetti imitated a still-beating heart after it has been torn out.

"Don't you have loading to do?" the quartermaster asked rhetorically, and the two men returned to their works, no other words leaving their mouths.

"And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William from his grim fate"

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" James asked as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and tried to keep his balance.

"How do we find it?" the Governor's daughter asked, convinced and believing in Jack's words.

"With this. *holds up his compass* My compass… is unique"

"Unique, here, having the meaning of broken"

"Oh, shut up James," the redhead said and locked eyes with him.

The small contest lasted a few seconds before he decided to walk away from them, feeling the need to puke little more.

"True enough. This compass does not point north"

"Where does it point?"

"It points to the thing you want most in this world"

"Jack. ***shakes her head*** Are you telling the truth?" she asked and looked at Artemis who nodded with her head.

_In a way he does Lizzie. Please do not hate me after you find out the plan, _she said in her mind and stayed silent as Jack replied.

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world… ***places the compass in her hands*** is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will"

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones. ***opens the compass and briskly steps away; the needle spins before finally stopping resolutely; Jack peers up cautiously to get the coordinates*** Mr Gibbs! Lassie!"

"Cap'n?/Jack?" the two of them asked as one walked closer and the other leaned on the railing of the ship.

"We have our heading"

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas!" Gibbs ordered as Artemis jogged to the ship to help and supervise.

Jack looked at the ship and with a sweep of his arm invited Elizabeth on board. "Ms Swann," she said and the two walked the plank and on the ship with Norrington swaying and following.

"Welcome to the Crew, former Commodore" Raggetti said and shoved a goat into his arms as Pintel laughed.

"Pintel! Raggetti" Artemis voice boomed, and the two men froze in their spots.

All three men turned their heads towards the helm were Artemis was standing, on top of the stairs.

"Yes?" the two of them asked slightly scared.

"This ship won't sail on its own. All hands-on deck and no delaying!" she said with a raised voice and the two men rushed to help.

After the incident with Davy Jones, Artemis seemed to have better control and even respect over the crew; making things much easier when she gave orders. Mostly with the specific sneaky duo who always seemed to cause her a head ace. She left out a sigh and walked towards James who let the goat down. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"I see you are right into your element," he said.

"Yes, yes I am. Now, despite your... condition, I need you to work as well. No special treatments am afraid"

"Yes, …what are you on this ship anyway? First mate?"

"Quartermaster. The first mate is Gibbs" she informed and patted his back before walking to supervise the crew. "Oh, and welcome aboard the Black Pearl"

* * *

The Black Pearl had left Tortuga a while ago and was once again on the open sea. On top of the majestic ship. The Crew was swabbing the deck as well while our heroes were busy with their things.

"Beckett" James read from the papers Elizabeth had given him.

"Yes, they're signed 'Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company.'" The said woman added.

Jack held the Letters of Marque closer to study the signature. "Euhh" he reacted and stoke out his tongue while Artemis shivered at just the mention of the man's name.

"Will was working for Beckett and never said a word"

"Sounds like him" Artemis added right after Gibbs.

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that"

"He wants the chest"

"Yes. Of course," Jack said, confirming the suspicions of the duo.

"Yes, he did say something about a chest" Elizabeth added.

"If the Company controls the chest, they control the sea"

"And if they control the sea, we are all doomed"

"A truly discomforting thought, love" Jack said.

"Baaad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. ***walks off to see to the sails*** Brace the foreyard!" the first mate ordered as Artemis walked towards the helm to take control.

The winds seemed to favour them whenever she was steering wheel and at that moment, they needed all the luck they could get from the sea.

"Might I inquire as to how you came by these" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Persuasion"

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not"

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honour, yet you are the one standing here with the prize. "Full pardon commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company…" ***Norrington overhears this; Jack puts the letters away*** As if I could be bought for such a low price"

A scoffing sound was heard, and the trio looked towards Artemis who kept her attention forward but was definitely the source of that sound. However, she paid them no attention as she stirred the wheel more to the left.

"Jack, the letters, give them back"

"No. Persuade me"

Elizabeth decided to come up behind him and lean in. "You do know Will taught me how to handle a sword"

Jack turned to face her while Artemis was watching from afar. "As I said… persuade me"

Elizabeth walked away in defeat and Jack smirked, turning his attention towards Artemis who had a disapproving look on her face even though her eye was glued to the horizon. Jack dropped the smirk and walked away, muttering things to himself.

Norrington grabbed the chance and decided to walk up to the lonely Elizabeth who was standing at the ship's rail with a smile on her lips.

"It's a curious thing, there was a time I would give anything for you to look like that while thinking about me"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Oh, I think you do"

"Oh, don't be absurd, I trust him, that's all"

He laughed and started to walk away before turning back for another word. "So, you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place" he then shook his head and continued walking.

Elizabeth took out the compass and opened it; its direction changing to point to Jack. Seeing this, she shook her head and closes the compass, looking a little disturbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] - So in the previous chapter I mentioned the words 'First Mate' and 'Quartemaster'. For those who might be confused or slightly familiar with the words, here are what they mean.**

**The First Mate, also known as the Chief Mate, Chief Officer, First officer, First Lieutenant, or simply The Mate, was placed in charge of a ship's cargo and deck crew. They were head of the deck department on merchant's vessels. The First Mate was responsible to the captain for the safety and security of the ship. Responsibilities included the crew's welfare and training in areas such as safety, firefighting, search and rescue. ****First Mate had a rank just below the Captain. He would take control of the ship if the Captain could not perform his duties any longer.**

**Quartermaster was a term used to describe the navigator of a naval vessel. The title was derived from the phrase "master of the quarterdeck", as the helm was located here. Pirate quartermasters were commonly elected by the crew and ranked higher than any officer aboard the ship, except the captain. Pirate quartermasters could veto the captain's decisions and often oversaw punishments and discipline for such crew members as transgressed the Code of the Brethren. It was also common for quartermasters to lead pirate boarding parties. ****After Captain, the most authority on a pirate ship had Quartermaster. As a Captain's right hand, he was in charge when Captain was not around. He had the authority, and he could punish men for not obeying commands.**

**So in other words, Gibbs and Artemis are almost equal in the roles. Able to fill for the Captain which is also why the two of them give away orders. However, Gibbs is First Mate due to his experience.**

* * *

A little after and the mind of Elizabeth was repeating the words of both Jack and Norrington.

_ "As I said… persuade me"_

_"So, you never wondered how your latest fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place"_

She shook her head and left out a sigh before an idea popping in her mind. She put the compass in her pant's pocket and walked towards Artemis who was still behind the wheel.

"Hey," she said as she approached the older woman.

"Hey" Artemis replied with a smile and turned her attention to look at her. "Back on the ship together I see" she added, feeling nice that her younger adopted sister was with her once again, despite the lies she had been told.

"Yeah… I see you changed a lot"

"For better, I think," the redhead said and the two of them let out a weak laugh.

"For you yes, the better"

"I can say the same for you. Assuming I am right on how you obtained those papers"

"I guess our little adventure… changed me as well"

"For better if you ask me. Its good to see you embracing that wild side of yours… Batton! Hands off Gibb's rum or I will use your fingers for a necklace!" she added right after, her voice loud and full of authority.

Elizabeth looked at the deck, seeing one of the men that approached the table the night prior. He let down gently the bottle of rum he had tried to steal and rushed away as Gibbs shouted some curses at him.

"Artemis…. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing Lizzie"

"How did Will ended up on the Dutchman?"

The redhead bit her bottom lip and took a minute longer to answer.

"Will knew about the chest and that we needed the key… So, he volunteered to go and get it from the Flying Dutchman but his plan… backfired… he saved himself though and I know he is planning a way of escape… you were all he worried about"

"So you guys met… meaning you came in contact"

"For very shortly… yes, we did… but he told us that you had not a lot of time and that… well, he wanted to save you"

"I see," Elizabeth said, somehow convinced but eyed the woman carefully who refused to look her in the eyes. "One last question"

"Go ahead"

"So you know about those papers… that Jack had to sign?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... he won't listen to me but we both know this is a very good opportunity. A chance of redemption and well payment for him… what other could Jack want than money and women? He could have it all if he signed them"

"You don't know him as well as you think you do"

"You do though…maybe you could talk some sense to it"

Artemis' face hardened and she left out a deep breath. She should have seen it coming, she did in a way but never expected it to come right from the woman she cared the most.

"Listen to me, Lizzie… I want your safety, both yours and Will's. I argued a lot with Jack on that matter and things haven't been easy as well… however, I do not possess as much influence on him as many people think I do"

Elizabeth was shocked, never expecting Artemis to be so naïve. From their very first adventure, it was obvious that Jack had a liking on her, a liking which she was sure it had grown more but for some reason, the woman in front of her didn't want to see it.

"You do though and you should try… like I said, it is a great opportunity-"

"You don't get it, do you?!" she cut her off and talked, her tone slightly higher as her temper was rising. "You still naïve Elizabeth and I expected you to understand better than anyone. Those papers are not an opportunity, they are enslavement in fancy letters… and even if you did, you would go as far as to condemn another soul for yours and Will?"

"Well, this soul isn't exactly a saint one"

"Does it matter?! It is a soul; a person and you are so blindly in love that you are willing to sacrifice innocent people in order for you to achieve your goal. You are no better than those aristocrats we met"

"Well, at least I try! What happened to you?! You wouldn't think twice on helping Will and I but now, look at you… you don't even dare to condemn a dammed soul. A dammed soul-"

"A dammed soul that is my Captain! A dammed soul who granted me my freedom and I look after like everyone I the crew! *takes a deep breath to calm down" You have your people to look after and I have mine. Now, please…. Go… go and keep track of the destination…"

Elizabeth looked at Artemis with an open mouth, not believing what she had just heard. She raised her head high and stormed away from the woman who was once a sister but now, it was a complete stranger.

"Unbelievable" she muttered to herself as she passed by the crew which had stopped to see the argument.

"What is everyone looking at?! Back at the work you dogs!" Artemis said, anger hearable in her voice and the men quickly followed orders as they very knew that the specific woman could punish them hard if she was on her bad days.

Jack and Norrington stayed also quiet, having heard most of the argument but decided not to interfere. Instead, each one looked at the two women with completely different emotions.

* * *

Much later after the small argument which had drawn quite the crowd, there was peace on top of the Pearl. The winds were helping the majestic ship to move forward and fast enough while the crew was more relaxed. Artemis had gone downstairs to grab some rum and check the storage; something she could be found doing when she wanted to occupy her mind. In her place behind the wheel, Cotton was put in charge.

Elizabeth was sitting on the stairs, deep in thought and alone. Sometime later, Jack approached her and sat next to her.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are… troubled"

"I just thought I would be married by now. I'm so ready to be married"

He decided to open a bottle of rum and handed it to her. Without a second thought, she took the bottle and took a big sip while looking upset.

"You know**…*clears throat*** Lizzie, I am Captain of a ship and being Captain of a ship, I could, in fact, perform a marriage right here. Right on this deck. Right now,"

"No, thank you," she told him as she looked even more disgusted and handed him back the bottle before walking away.

"Why not? We are very much alike you and I. I and you… us" he continued as he followed her after.

"Except for a sense of honour and decency and a moral centre. And personal hygiene"

"Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it"

"You seem very certain"

"One word, love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day… you won't be able to resist. Just look at your dear sister, Artemis"

"Why doesn't your compass work?"

"My compass works fine"

"Because you and I are alike. And there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing"

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by"

"You'll have the chance to do something… something courageous. And when you, you'll discover something. That you're a good man"

"All evidence to the contrary. You said so yourself a little before"

"No, I have faith in you. You want to know why?"

"Do tell, dearie"

She leaned closer. "Curiosity. You're going to want it – a chance to be admired – and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like"

"I do want to know what it tastes like"

Jack caressed her cheek as their faces were very close. "But seeing as you're a good man, I know that you'd never put me in a position that would compromise my honour or hurt my dear sister who you are so fond of. ***Jack is ready to kiss her when he sees the black mark return to the palm of his hand and snatches his hand away*** I'm proud of you, Jack"

Someone cleared their throat and the two of them turned their heads towards the source, only to see none other than Artemis. She was standing a few feet away and her face was a mere blank, unable to be read by any of them.

"Lassie/Artemis," the two of them said and took a step back.

"Came to inform you that we reached land and we are preparing the boat," she said, her voice frightening stable and emotionless.

"You two ladies will excuse me, but I need my jar of dirt," Jack said and walked away.

"Artemis-"

"No need Mrs _Turner_. I suggest you prepare yourself, your assistance is needed"

With no other words, she walked away; her heartfelt heavy and her breath short but kept good control over her emotions. She had no reason to feel this way, knowing very well how Jack flirted with all women. However, he hadn't flirted with any since she joined the ship and she truly thought he had changed. Maybe deep down she did feel something about him, but she just saw that it was a waste of time.

_Thankfully his true colours showed up in time, _she told herself as she walked towards the boat and pushed each and every single emotion aside.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack, Artemis, Elizabeth and James were on the boat, having Pintel and Raggetti to do the rowing. There was an awkward silence between our heroes, and no one was looking at each other in the eye. However, there were two specific individuals who seemed more than willing for a talk or at that case, argument.

"You're pulling too fast," Pintel said.

"You're pulling too slow" Raggetti argued.

"We don't want the Kraken to catch us. I'm saving me strength for when it comes. Just don't think it's Kraken, anyways. Always heard it says Kray-ken"

"What with the long 'a'?"

"Aha"

"No no no no no. 'Kroken' is how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and 'Kraken' is closer to that"

"Well, we ain't original Scandinavians, are we? Kray-ken."

"It's a mythological creature; I can call it what I wants!"

"What do you think quartermaster?" Pintel asked.

"Hmm? I know it as Kraken, but each person can call it however they want" she said and turned her attention back at the sea.

* * *

Soon after, our heroes reached land and Jack was the first to climb off the boat but not before putting his coat in the boat and picking up a shovel.

"Guard the boat; mind the tides… don't touch my dirt" he ordered and then followed Norrington and Elizabeth across the island. Artemis stayed in the very back, looking around but not saying a word.

Elizabeth after a moment she started walking in circles; the compass needle pointing to Jack once more which caused her to shake it. "This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most" she complained as she sat down cross-legged just as the men approached her.

Jack decided to walk over and look at the compass, which had fallen open and was pointing at Elizabeth.

"Yes, it does, you're sitting on it"

"Beg pardon?

"Move," he said and shooed her away before whistling at Norrington to start digging.

* * *

Jack ended up sitting down and start to meditate while Norrington was digging. Suddenly he hits something solid, causing them all to look down into the hole as the sand is swept off the wooden chest. Norrington and Artemis raise it up and place it on the sand only for Jack to break it open. The chest was filled with letters and hidden underneath the, was a smaller chest. Jack picked up and everyone leaned forward, hearing the beating sound inside.

"It's real"

"Mother of the 7 seas" Artemis exclaimed right after Elizabeth as she took a step back.

"You actually were telling the truth," James said, and Jack looked at him.

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are still surprised"

"With good reason," a familiar voice said, and everyone turned, only to see Will walking towards them,

"Will" Elizabeth shout his name and ran towards him as Artemis smiled that her friend was okay, but it quickly vanished as she felt her guts warning her about something. "You're alright, thank God! I came to find you. ***they kiss while Norrington and Jack watch jealously out of the corner of their eye*"**

"Will," Artemis said as she approached him. "You are aright"

"I am a tough nut to break. You told me that once, remember?"

"Yeah… I..."

"There is no need. I understand fully. You are not one to blame but I wonder"

Will never finished his sentence as Jack approached him.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet"

"Not so easy is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack"

"You do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones"

"What?" Elizabeth questioned as she looked at Jack and Artemis.

"What?" Jack repeated in a high-pitched voice.

"I was reunited with my father"

"Oh, well, you're welcome, then"

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!"

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love"

"And you! ***turns to Artemis*** Did anything you told me was true? Or you were lying right into my face?"

Before Artemis could answer or justify herself, Will unsheathed his father's knife and kneeled next to the chest.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to kill Jones" he replied and forced Jack to take out his sword and level it at him.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? ***Will looks like he's relented and stand up, key still in hand*** Now, if you please. ***Jack reaches out for the key*** The key"

Will instead snatched Elizabeth's sword from her and pointed it at Jack. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. And I hope you're here to see it"

Norrington decided to join and took his own sword our, pointing it at Will. "I can't let you do that, either. So sorry"

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Jack said.

James swings his sword around to point at Jack, causing Will to turn his sword at to form a triangle. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it: I get my life back"

"Ah. The dark side of ambition"

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption"

With those words said the three men start fighting each other, the sound of swords clashing echoing throughout the empty beach.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth shouted but she was ignored while Artemis had taken a step back to avoid an incoming sword. She was about to join as well but stopped when Will fell and landed in front of her.

"Will," the two women said as they tried to help him.

"Guard the chest" he ordered them and ran after Jack and James.

"No!" Elizabeth shouted and ran after them. She went on a tirade while they ignored her and instead fight each other. "This is not funny! This is no way for grown men to – Oh, fine! Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other, that's all there ever is. I've had it! I've had it with wobbly-legged, rum-soaked pirates!"

The two women don't notice Pintel and Raggetti just behind them.

Pintel was watching Norrington, Will and Jack fight while Elizabeth throwing rocks at them. Artemis was trying to calm her down but ended up being shouted at as well.

"How'd this go all sCrewy?"

"Well, each wants the chest for hisself, don't 'e? Mr Norrington, I think, is trying to regain a bit of honour. Ol' Jack's looking to trade it, save his own skin. And Turner there – I think 'e's trying to settle some unresolved business twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father" Raggetti explained.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth shouted in the distance as Artemis was facepalming and shaking her head.

"Sad. ***Raggetti nods*** That chest must be worth more than a shiny penny.

"Terrible temptation"

"If we was any kind of decent, we'd remove temptation from their path. ***they look at each other, laugh and go off to get the chest***

"Enough! Oh. Oh! The heat. ***Elizabeth pretends to faint, they continue to ignore her*"**

Artemis tried to help her but she slapped her hand away and sat up on her own.

"Do not touch me!" she said through greeted teeth,

"I am just trying to help"

"You helped enough, you liar"

"Excuse me?! I didn't lie. Everything I told you was true!"

"You didn't tell me about Jack tricking Will onto that cursed ship!"

"I left it out because I needed you to focus on finding the chest!"

"So this is what you care about? The chest and nothing else!"

"I care for both of you! I even punched Jack when I found out that he tricked Will. I made a whole scene!"

"Should I believe you now?!"

"Fine don't believe me! But I tried my hardest to keep you safe! Even not answering your letters or coming to your wedding!"

"So you received the invitation but decided not to show up!"

"Yeah, cause I would attract the whole navy and ruin your wedding. You already got away by helping a Pirate. There was no second-time redemption!"

"It's because of this bloody pirate that we are in this mess and you defended him every step of the way!" Elizabeth shouted as she stood up and was now face to face with the taller redhead.

"I-" Artemis was about to say something but stopped when she spotted Ragetti and Pintel making off with the chest. "Hey! You too! Leave down the chest!"

She ran after them along with Elizabeth.

* * *

"We've got it!" Pintel shouted as they ran through the jungle but were forced to a stop when Elizabeth stepped in their path.

Elizabeth was about to pull out her sword when she realised she didn't have any; since Will had taken it from her. The two men grin and pull out their own swords.

"'Ello, poppet," Pintel said but Artemis jumped in front of the younger woman and pushed her back, sword raised.

However, before they make any move they pause and stare at the giant wheel rolling by with Norrington and Will still sword-fighting, Jack in close pursuit behind them. They shrug and continue to advance on the two women but stopped when a hatchet thudded into the nearest tree trunk. Davy Jones's Crew was coming upon them followed by their war cries.

The two Pirates give their swords to Elizabeth, shag up the chest and the four of them make a run for it. However, the two men ended up taking separate ways around a tree and caused the chest to hit on the trunk and escape their grasp. Elizabeth and Artemis stayed back and decided to fight. They fight off three Pirates and push them back as Artemis motions for the chest. Elizabeth is about to join her when she sees two more pirates running at them.

Without blinking, she placed the sword beneath her arms and stepped back just in time to stab the two pirates.

"Impressive"

"Thanks. I learnt from the best"

The two women exchanged a smile but soon focused on the situation as both Pintel and Raggetti tried to take the chest from Artemis. As the four of them fought over the chest, the rest of the crew approached and circles them. Leaving them with no choice, Elizabeth passed one of the swords to Pintel and all stood back to back. A fight soon starts but since they were short by one sword, they had to change between them.

"Sword!" Raggetti shouted and Pintel passed him his while he took Artemis and she took Elizabeth.

"Sword!" Elizabeth was next and Raggetti tossed her one.

"Sword!"

"Sword!"

As the four of them were busy fighting, they had moved a little away from the chest and left it unattended. A Conch-headed pirate saw it and took it while chuckling.

However, he was soon stopped when Jack threw him a coconut and caused his head to fall off. While the bodyless head was trying to direct his body to find him, Jack opened the chest, took the heart and ran for the boat but not before closing the chest once again.

* * *

Soon Artemis and the rest make it out onto the beach. The two women stop and start to fight off some Pirates which were taken along the giant wooden wheel which had James and Will inside. It rolled a little more and with a groan, stopped and fell over. Norrington and Will climb out with some difficulty, very dizzy after their ride; they can't walk or stand straight and keep falling over.

"Great" Will said as he saw the pirates attacking the two women and tries to walk towards them but ended up falling and was unable to get up.

On the other hand, Norrington's a bit more successful – he ran to the boat, grabbed the Letters of Marque out of Jack's Jacket pocket and noticed some spilled dirt. Being clever, he realized what must've been done and plays his own game.

In the meantime, Raggetti and Pintel thinking themselves clever placed the chest into the boat and pushed off but Will stopped them and levelled his sword at them. They went for their own before realizing Elizabeth's got them. They shrug and brandish a net and an oar against him; that's when Will spots the chest and forgetting the two, picks it up instead. Jack noticed his noticing and "accidentally" knocks Will out with his oar.

"Will" Elizabeth exclaim and ran towards him as Artemis sliced a pirate across the chest with the war cry.

"Leave him to lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with" Jack said as Artemis was pushed back by the undead Crew which started to get closer and closer to them.

"We're not coming out of this"

"Not with the chest. Into the boat" James said.

"You're mad"

"Don't wait for me" he said and ran off as a distraction with the chest clutched close; the Crew followed right after.

"I-I say we respect his final wish," Jack said.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed as they all pushed the boat further into the sea and climbed on.


	8. Chapter 8

Back to the Black Pearl, our heroes had already started to sail away from the island. Jack was holding on his jar of dirt for real life, Pinter and Raggetti were arguing while fixing the sails and Elizabeth was standing above an unconscious Will.

Soon, the said man woke up and came face to face with his fiancé.

"What happened to the chest?" he asked.

"Norrington took it to draw them off" she informed him as the arguing between two certain pirates became louder.

"You're pulling too hard!"

"You aren't pulling hard enough"

Artemis who was standing not too far away from Jack on the helm rubbed her temples and tried to block the annoying sound of their voices.

Since they left the island, she had a terrible head ace and the constant feel that something big would happen. She could sense it with every bone and muscle in her tired body. Gibbs noticed it and approached her.

"You okay Artemis?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just want us to sail as far as possible"

"I see what you mean. And where is the commodore?"

"Fell behind," Jack said from behind the helm while one hand was on the wheel n the other around his precious jar of dirt.

"My prayers be with him. ***shrugs*** Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is you're back. And made it off free and clear" Gibbs continued and jinxed it.

A second later, [the Flying Dutchman popped out of the water next to the Pearl.

"Ah, the F-"Elizabeth didn't manage to finish her sentence as fear took over and Artemis eyes widen at the sight of the haunted ship.

"Lord, I done that" Gibbs admitted and crossed himself before being pushed away by Jack.

"I'll handle this, mate. Oi, fish face! ***holds up his jar of dirt*** Lose something, aye?—? ***loses footing and falls a short way down the stairs with his dirt*"** the whole Crew left different sounds 'ooh's' and cringes in sympathy at his fall. But jack simply raised both of his hands to prove that he still got the jar. "Got it! Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git. Look what I got. ***in a sing-song voice*** I've got a jar of di-irt, I've got a jar of di-irt, and guess what's inside it?"

* * *

"Enough," Jones said as the cannons slid out.

* * *

Jack lost his smile and confidence. "Hard to starboard"

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth repeated loudly as Artemis rushed to the wheel to turn the Pearl in hopes of saving themselves.

"Raise up the foreyard!" she shouted.

"Raise up the foreyard" Will repeated loudly to make sure each member of the ship heard the order.

* * *

"Rack the starboard! Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths" Jones ordered and his crew fired the canons. Some managed to hit the Pearl who was trying to retreat, and Artemis greeted her teeth.

* * *

Raggetti bended and managed to spot the haunted ship through the made hole of a cannonball on the side of the ship. He pales a few tones as he noticed that the Dutchman was on hot pursuit.

"She's on us! She's on us!" he shouted.

"Shit" Artemis commented and took a deep breath. Her knuckles relaxed and then held the helm tightly.

She had the suspicions that the previous canon balls were not the last ones and she had to be ready if she wanted the ship to survive.

* * *

"Let them taste the triple guns" Jones ordered as his eyes stayed locked on the figure of the ship.

"Aye, Captain," an undead pirate from his crew said and joined the others who pushed the canons out.

They rolled out in the front of the ship and are loaded with cannonballs. A second later, they started to fire.

* * *

Artemis steered the wheel sharply to one side and then to the other, almost causing her fellow mates to lose their balance. However, she effectively avoided most cannonballs and minimizing the damage the ship took.

Jack quickly joined her and tried to take the wheel. She pushed him back and a small glaring contest started between them before the Captain giving up.

"Fine" he muttered as he held his jar of dirt close to his chest.

Artemis eyed the jar carefully, but her attention went to he back to see what was happening with the Flying Dutchman.

At the same time, Will was manoeuvring the sails. Once the attacks stopped, she handed the rope over to a crew member. "Make fast" he ordered.

Pintel kept petting the railing of the ship as if it was a fragile woman or animal. "Don't let me down. Show us what you've got" he kept saying and as if his prayers had been heard, a gentle but good wind helped them put more distance between them and the haunted ship.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth noticed and shouted in relief.

"Aye, we've got her" Gibbs agreed.

"We're faster?" Will asked.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us, that's how she gets her prey. But with the wind…"

"We've got her advantage"

"Aye"

* * *

_On the Flying Dutchman:_

A blowfish headed pirate approached his Captain. "We're out of range!" he informed.

"Break off pursuit, run on light and douse canvas!" The Captain ordered.

"We've given up, sir?" his first mate, a hammer shark head pirate asked.

Jones didn't answer but smiled wickedly. His grew understanding what he wanted, quickly rushed to someone the terrible beast that Jones so much loved.

* * *

"They've given up. Yeaaaah!" Marty shouted and the crew cheered while Raggett and Pintel did jig.

Artemis looked behind to see that it was true but her instincts hadn't stopped warning her. Something was suspicious and unknown to her, she would soon know what.

"My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight" Will said to Jack.

"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage" Jack said and placed the jar of dirt on the banister.

Suddenly, the ship shuddered and came to a halt which caused the jar to fall and break. Dust was scattered everywhere and with worry, Jack rushed down the stairs and started to look through the dust but couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Where is the thump thump?" he asked himself as he kept searching.

"We must've hit the reef" one sailor suggested and pointed down where the water was bubbling under the hull.

"No. It's not a reef!" Will shouted as he grabbed Elizabeth. "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" she asked him.

"The Kraken. To arms!"

"Load guns, defend the mast!" Artemis shouted as she let go of the helm and rushed to grab a gun.

"It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before. Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal" Will instructed and without a second thought, loaded and ran out the cannons to the left side of the ship.

Slowly, the giant tentacles of the kraken began to creep up the ship's left side. Artemis gulped and her single eye widen at what she was seeing. However, she kept her place and hand steadily on the canon along with Gibbs.

The Tentacle was slowly climbing higher and higher, its suckers as big as someone's head.

"Easy boys"

"Will?"

"Steady! Steady"

"Will?"

"Hold. Hold!"

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel commented.

"Will!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Fire!" he shouted, and all the cannons fired at once. The tentacles of the beast were injured and retreated to the sea, earning a cheer from the crew.

"There is no way it was that easy" Artemis commented.

"You are right. It'll be back. We have to get off the ship"

"There are no boats" Elizabeth informed him as indeed, all the boats had broken during the fight.

Will saw a barrel of powder roll across the deck. "Pull the grates; get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold. ***hands Elizabeth a rifle*** Whatever you do, don't miss"

"As soon as you're clear"

The crew quickly pulled off the grates and the net in order to grab and bring out the barrels of powder.

"We are short-stacked on gunpowder. Six barrels" Artemis informed him.

"There are only half a dozen kegs of powder" Gibbs added next.

"Then load the rum!"

His last words caused everyone to stay quiet and look at Will as if he had grown a second head. Artemis let out a growl of annoyance.

"You heard him! Load the rum or take its place!" she ordered and shot once on the sky.

The crew quickly got to follow the orders with a heavy heart and gloomy faces.

Soon, all the ingredients are being placed to the net. Unaware to them, Jack had stolen the last intact boat and was rowing away from the Pearl.

"You coward" Elizabeth said through greeted teeth and Artemis saw what she was seeing.

She left out a sigh and was about to take a step when the ship shuddered again.

"Not good" Marty commented.

"You think?" she replied sarcastically as the Kraken, now more vigorous, smashed its tentacles onto the ship from both sides. "Haul away!" she ordered and rushed to help the crew lift up the net which held all their explosive material.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs added as they tried.

At the same time, the Kraken was wreaking havoc, throwing Sailors around and breaking everything in the bottom holds. One was even pulled through a porthole, the sound of his bones cracking being the last heard by Pintel and Raggetti who were standing close.

"I gotcha! I gotcha!" Gibbs shouted as he let go of the rope and grabbed the arm of a sailor who was captured by the giant tentacle.

"Save me!" he shouted as the Kraken dragged him to the bottom of the sea.

"Lizzie! The riffle!" Artemis shouted as she had to jump up to avoid another sailor who was dragged by the sea monster.

Without hesitation, the blond ran to get the riffle while Will was founding in the net. Suddenly, the Kraken's tentacle broke the wheel that was being turned to lift the net. Everyone was forced to stop while Will tried to drag the monster's attention to him.

"Hyah! Come on! ***flings his sword around at the Kraken* **Come and get me! I'm over here. Come on! The Kraken now angrier, upset the net and Will's leg got caught in the netting. As he hanged there, he grabbed his father knife and tried to free himself.

"Will!" Artemis shouted as she rushed to help him but was forced to retreat when a tentacle shot for her.

Jumping back or to the sides gracefully, she grabbed her sword and with one good attack; she sliced the tentacle and caused it to retreat.

At the same time, Elizabeth was trying to aim but couldn't fire since Will was trapped and would get caught in the explosion.

"Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" Will ordered her.

She hesitated though. In the next few seconds, a tentacle had grabbed her leg and was dragging her away.

Artemis noticed and raised her sword and cut the tentacle in half, saving the blonde's life. She was about to thank her, but Artemis rushed to grab the fallen rifle but once her hand is on top of the gun, a boot is placed next to it.

Looking up she saw Jack standing there proudly. She smiled at him as she let go of the gun and allowed him to take it.

"I knew you would come," she said as Jack lifted the rifle and aimed.

Jack didn't answer but gave his famous smirk before locking his aim. Will managed to free himself from the net and Jack grabs the chance to fire. The single bullet hits one of the barrels and a big explosion occurs.

The Tentacles that were wrapped around the net get badly injured. A groan of pain echoes throughout the vast sea as the remaining's of the tentacles retreat, leaving its fallen pieces behind.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked as the survivors gathered.

"No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!" Gibbs said.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat"

"Jack, the Pearl"

"She's only a ship, mate"

"Jack…" Artemis exclaimed shocked after hearing such words leaving his mouth. The Captain looked at her and she could see the pain of leaving his beloved ship to its fate.

"He's right, we have to head for land" Elizabeth shouted.

"It's a lot of open water" Pintel added.

"It's a lot of water" Raggetti commented.

"We'll have to try it. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl" Will said.

"Abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope" Gibbs ordered, and everyone started to load the boat with some supplies.

Artemis noticed Jack walking around the ship, saying his silent goodbye. Her eye softened and she knew he wanted his time, so she went to help with the longboat while Elizabeth decided to follow the Captain.

"Thank you, Jack," She told him.

"We're not free yet, though"

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man"

And with those words, she kissed him.

Will managed to catch their kiss through a gap in the railing but Gibbs blocked his view.

"Prepare to cast off! No time to lose! C'mon, Will, step to it" the first mate ordered.

Artemis was from the last to stay on the ship and witnessed the whole scene. Her heart aced like it never had before. Emotions of sadness and pain clouded her heart and mind. Her eye became misty.

However, soon those emotions were replaced by anger and hatred towards the blond. She saw that she kissed him first and turned her right hand into a tight fist. Her body shook slightly as she held herself with all her will from not running there and stabbing the blond two-headed snake.

With a turn of her head, she climbed down to the boat and joined the others. Her heartfelt heavy and her throat dry as she stared at the wooden floor quietly.

Soon Elizabeth joined them as the last person.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance," she said, and Artemis looked at the woman she called sister.

Her single eyes showed disbelief and a part of her refused to believe that Jack did such a thing. Yet again, the thought that he did cause more pain in her heart.

_So, is this the end? _She wondered and looked at the sea as the boat was rowed away from the Ship.

Soon enough, the tentacles emerged for the third time and envelope the ship. In seconds, they break it into two and drag it to the bottom of the sea along with its Captain

* * *

The very same night, the long boat made its way to the hut of Tia Dalma. As the walked towards it, they noticed many indigenous people with candles, saying prayers. Artemis kept her look down and walked with her head bowed.

Every step was heavy, slow and doubled the pain in her heart. Soon enough, everyone was inside, and Tia Dalma starts to serve them drinks.

She first goes to a very quiet Elizabeth.

"It is against the cold and sorrow," she told her, and the blonde took it slowly but didn't take a ship. Next she headed to Artemis. "It can't heal a broken heart but can ease the pain"

The black eyes of the mysterious woman looked at her with empathy and care, like a mother to a child.

"Thank, you," she said and took a big ship before turning her attention to the floor below her.

Tia Dalma then turned to Will who was curving a piece of wood with his father's knife. "It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the Pearl, free your father's soul"

"Doesn't matter now. The Pearl's gone… along with its Captain"

"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out. ***toasts*** To Jack Sparrow!" Gibbs said and rose his cup.

"Never another like Captain Jack" Raggeti added.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was" Pintel added as he also rose his cup.

"The cleverest man in the Caribbean," Artemis said, her voice not that loud but was heard.

"He was a good man" Elizabeth added and everyone drinks.

Will said nothing and instead stared at Elizabeth.

"If there was anything to be done to bring him back" he started after a while.

Tia Dalma looked at Will. "Would you do it? Hmm? ***to Elizabeth*** What would you? Hmm? What would any of you be Willing to do? Hmm? Will you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back Jack and his precious Pearl?"

"Aye!" Artemis exclaimed as she rose, her strength coming back.

She didn't know if there was a way, but she didn't care. She had promised that she would save Jack and she will, one way or another.

"Aye.

"Aye.

"Aye"

"Awk! Aye"

"Yes"

"Aye"

One by one, the crew agreed.

"All right, but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end… then, you Will need a Captain who knows those waters"

Suddenly the stairs creaked and a healthy alive Barbossa stepped down.

"Impossible" Artemis exclaimed as she took a few steps away from the stairs, looking at Barbossa with an open mouth.

"So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" he asked as the monkey jumped on his shoulder while he takes a bite of his apple, looing rather pleased.


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N] - Well, will you look at that?**

**Another part of my story came to an end huh? Well, thankfully there is another book coming soon. You heard me right, Artemis will travel to the End of the World to save the beloved Captain. I promise I will try not to make you wait for it as long as you did with this book.**

**Until then, do not forget to comment/review, favour, follow and spread this story between your Pirate friends.**

**-Vigilante24**

**P.S. I won't make a new story but will keep uploading the chapters here. Including the other 3 movies as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N] - Here it is my lovely readers. The third book in the series. As promised, it will be published here and I brought you not 1 but 2 chapters! You can thank me by leaving out reviews for me. Always makes me smile when I see how much you like the story. Again, I remind that if you any corrections, ideas or proposal I am all ears. I would love to add more stuff, plot twists and many more. **

* * *

In Port Royal, a hanging stage has been built with 7 nooses hanging. At one side, a giant pile of corps with crows eating the fresh flesh from the bodies. On the other side hundreds of people in chains waiting for their turn to be hanged.

The flag of the East Indian Company was moving along with the wind as if mocking them but also reminding them who was responsible for their execution.

"In order to affect a timely halt to deteriorating conditions, and to ensure the common good, a state of emergency is declared for these territories, by decree of Lord Cutler Beckett, duly appointed representative of His Majesty the King. By decree, according to martial law, the following statutes are temporarily amended: right to assembly, suspended" An officer started as different pair of feet come through the gallows floor. "Right to habeus corpus, suspended. Right to legal counsel, suspended. ***another 7 people hanged*** Right to verdict by a jury of peers, suspended *** 7 people hanged*** All persons convicted of piracy, or aiding a person convicted of piracy, or associating with a person convicted of piracy shall be sentenced to hang by the neck until dead"

The next group walked to the stage, between them a young boy who was too short for the noose, so the executioner had to bring him a barrel to stand on. At the same time, the child was singing slowly.

"The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam" he sang while holding a peculiar coin. At the same time, the executioner placed him on top of the barrel and put the noose around his thin and tiny neck.

"Yo, ho, all hands, hoist the colours high" another man continued and soon everyone started while moving their chained hangs to the rhythm of the special song.

"Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die"

"Lord Beckett. They've started to sing, sir" an officer said as he rushed to the man responsible behind it.

"Finally," he said as he looked on a map with 6 special coins placed on it.

"Yo ho, all together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die"

The lever was pulled, the people were hanged, and the song came to an end while the coin dropped. It echoed throughout the silence and it rolled towards the pile, scaring the crows away.

* * *

On top of a small boat, an Artemis opened her eyes as if was waking up from a terrible dream. Both eyes uncovered and looking at the horizon in front of her while in her mind, the song echoed with the face of the child imprinted on her mind.

She was sitting at the very front of the ship, little behind the small bow. Suddenly, a familiar coin was dropped on her laps by the undead monkey who climbed on her shoulder. She picked it up slowly as the lyrics of the song rang louder in her mind.

"Thieves and beggars… never shall we die" she sang slowly as if she was in a trance.

"What did you say?" a voice said behind her and snapped her back to reality.

Turning her body, she saw Barbossa standing behind her, bending slightly to listen to her better. Next to him, Tia Dalma was standing with a proud look on her face and a proud smile.

"It's just a song…the people sang it…"

"What did you see Artemis?" Tia Dalma asked, and the redhead blinked before talking without much thinking.

"People were hanged… and Beckett… he is behind all this and when people started to sing… he said 'Finally'… and I noticed a pair of coins, like this on a map"

She blinked and for a moment thought that she would have been passed for crazy. Honestly, all this was just a dream, right? How could it be possible for her to know all of this? Yet again, it wasn't the first time. She looked at the duo. Barbossa was shocked and immediately he grabbed the coin and walked towards the small cabin while Tia Dalma kept looking at her with pride.

"You did well" she instructed and pushed a strand away from her injured eye. "Time is here"

"Time for what?"

The woman didn't reply but walked away, leaving her confused beyond any point known to her.

* * *

A few hours later and our heroes were gathered on the small Cabin. The ship, not officially theirs but a small one they bought with the help of Tia Dalma. It was temporary until they reached their destination.

"We continue with the original plan. The song has been sung and we need to find Sao Feng and bring Sparrow back" Barbossa explained as he unfolded a hand-drawn map of Singapore. "Here is the hot baths, he and his men gather. This is where we will meet him. We must persuade him to give us a Ship and hopefully a crew"

Artemis, Elizabeth, Tia Dalma, Will and Gibbs looked at each other for a minute and then at the map.

"And what about the maps?" Will asked.

"Locked away in a different place. Here" Barbossa said and pointed at the map. "Someone needs to go in, take them and come back without getting caught"

"I will do it"

"No Will, I will do it" Artemis argued.

"Trust me. I have more experience with that, and I will not hesitate to cut down anyone who stands in my way"

"Good Mr Turner just do not give any reason to connect you with us. Or else the plan will go to waste"

"I won't"

"Now, we will go there unarmed and because no pirate can ever be trusted, we need back up. Question is, how will we do that?"

"You said this place is a hot bath, right?" Artemis asked as she studied the map carefully the gears in her head-turning.

"Yes… what do you have in your mind lass?"

"The underground floor then must be empty for the steam and even water to be supplied. And usually, all baths connect to sewers which lead to the rivers ***points at the map***. If you send a small party down there, they can end up right below our feet; ready to support us with weapons and even help us escape if needed"

Everyone was silent for a moment and that silence was broken when Barbossa smirked wickedly.

"Sparrow taught you well," he said, and her heartfelt heavy at the mention of his name.

"I will do it. I and the rest of the crew will go down there and have your backs" Gibbs said.

"Now that is settled. I need someone to distract Sao Feng's men in order to approach them"

"I will come with you," Elizabeth said before Artemis could. "I have just the right way to do it and I am a woman, best destruction there is"

"I won't allow you to go in there alone" the redhead argued.

She was still mad at her but down to her very core, could feel that something wrong would happen. And she would never forgive herself if something happened to the younger woman.

"I am not that little girl anymore. I have handled worse" she said defensively and looked at Barbossa.

"Very well lass. You and I once again" he said with a wicked smirk.

"Well don't expect me to stand out of this. I am also coming"

"Three people would be too suspicious"

"I won't come with you" Everyone looked at her confused, but she pointed at the map where the bathhouse was. "Such bathhouse for a Pirate Lord must have another door. Just for cases of emergency. I will go through there and stay hidden, coming out only if the worse come to play"

"It will be guarded" Will commented.

"You think this will stop me?" she replied and looked at him with a determined look, daring him to doubt her.

"The plan is all good… _but..._ you need help if the soldiers come" Tia Dalma said, and everyone looked at her.

"And I suppose you will be that help?" Barbossa asked her.

"Leave that to me"

* * *

They were very close to the port in Singapore and execute their plan. Night had fallen and Elizabeth was given the Cabin to change clothes for her role. Artemis knocked on the door and then entered.

"Hey," Elizabeth said as she strapped another gun at her waist.

"You know that you do not have to do this"

"Your part is more dangerous than mine"

"I wouldn't take this part if you allowed me to go in your place"

"I won't okay?" she said frustrated and turned to look at the taller woman. "I have this under control. I dealt with filthy pirates when I was first kidnapped, I survived a remote island and an attack from both fish-men and the Kraken. I can handle this"

Artemis left out a sigh and raised her hand in defence, seeing that the blond had made up her mind.

"Very well," she said and noticed the pile of different guns and knives and bombs. "Where are you planning to put all that?"

"You have your tricks. I have mine"


	12. Chapter 12

Artemis slipped through the dark alleys, a black cloak and hood helping her blend in with the darkness of the night. Like a cat, she hid and made her way towards the bathhouse, avoiding pirates and soldiers of the EIC.

At last, the building came to view and just in time. Under the dim light, she noticed Barbossa and Elizabeth being lead inside and she knew that her time had come. She hid from shadow to shadow and made the turn of the building before finding what she was looking for.

A very simply door, barely noticeable with two guards standing right outside. Her hand went to her sword but then a different plan came to mind. She grabbed a nearby stone and threw it to a nearby alley.

The sound of something, clacking drew their attention and after speaking to their native tongue, one of them went to investigate. Nothing was heard or seen. A few moments later the man came back but seemed to have lost weight.

His fellow guard noticed and was about to draw his sword but a strong hit on the head with a rock knocked him on the floor unconscious. Artemis raised her head and lifted the straw hat she was wearing.

The robe of the pirate stunk of sweat but she would need it until she was in the safe ground. She dragged the unconscious man into the darkness of an alley and tied both of them with a rope she had brought with her.

Then she ripped some of the other's guy robe and stuffed it in their mouth to keep them quiet before walking through the back door.

She passed few other men but kept her face hidden and with a faint nod she was allowed to pass. Walking a few corridors, she ended up behind a changing screen. The light was not strong enough to make it transparent and allowed her to hide there.

Making a small hole carefully with her dagger, she had a view of the whole room. At her very right, Sao Feng sat all mighty with steam coming from the wooden planks below him. Across from him, different hot baths with his men sitting there.

Tattoos of dragons could be seen on their backs. Her eyes went to the two figures that were pushed in, Barbossa and Elizabeth. The man was fine, but the woman was stripped of every clothing she had until she was wearing a simple bathrobe.

She stayed quiet and listened to their talk.

"Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore" the Pirate Lord said and then turned to one of his female servants. "More steam" The woman pulled a rope and soon steam once again comes from below him. "I understand you have a request to make of me"

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of a ship and a crew"

"This is an odd coincidence"

"Because you happen to have a ship a and crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these. ***holds up the charts*** The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Sao Feng explained, and Artemis bit her bottom lip.

_Damn it Will, _she mentally cursed as she realised that her friend had failed but wondered if he was okay or had been got caught.

"It would strain credulity at that" Barbossa said.

Sao Feng then motioned to his men and they ended up pulling Will up out of a tub of hot water that was right next to the changing screen Artemis was hiding. She bit her bottom lip and her hand instinctively went to her sword but held herself.

The Pirate Lord was about to talk when another man approached her and Artemis recognised him as one of the two guards she had knocked out. Curses left her mouth in whispers as the man spoke to his boss.

"I see. Apparently, there has been another intruder who knocked out my guards and is at this moment somewhere in this room. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Of course not. We came here to negotiate" Barbossa said but Sao Feng didn't believe him.

"Make this spy of yours come forward or you will die at this spot"

With his words, all men drew weapons from the water or their waists and pointed them at the duo. At the same time, Gibbs was very close using the backup they needed.

"There is no need" Artemis said as she took off the robe and exposed her usual outfit. She walked into the light and took off the straw hat as well. Sao Feng looked at her and recognised her, causing a sadistic smirk to appear on his face.

"Artemis Crow… Jack's Sparrow little bitch" he said and in seconds, the redhead had a gun aimed at Sao Feng's head. All the swords were directed to her direction.

"Try it but my bullets are faster than your swords" she said calmly as Barbossa kept glaring at her.

"If I remember correctly, you came here to negotiate. Killing me won't help it"

"It will. You being alive or dead plays a small role. Simple the latter option won't have us to make deals with a fat coward such as yourself"

Barbossa bit his bottom lip and rolled his eyes, now sure that they were done for. To his surprise, Sao Feng started to laugh.

"Such fire. The rumours are not doing you any good" he said and motioned for his men to lower their weapons. "Very well. Shall we return to our discussion? Where were we? Oh yes, this man ***points at Will*** is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?"

All three of them shook their heads in denial but the Pirate Lord was smarter than he looked.

"Then I guess he has no further need for it" he said and makes a move to kill Will with a knife, but Elizabeth gasped while covering the mouth with her hands. That was all he needed. "So, you come to my city and betray my hospitality"

"Not true. This lady simply cannot stand watching a man being killed" Artemis explained.

"Do you think I am a fool?!" he asked as he turned to her with an angry look.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea..."

"That he would get caught?!" he shouted and interrupted Barbossa. "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?"

Barbossa then tossed a piece of eight to Sao Feng who caught it.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords, you must honour the call"

"More steam" was all he said. The woman pulled the lever, but no steam comes. "More steam!" She pulled the lever again as our 3 heroes exchange worried looks. At last, steam came. "There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates..."

_Loyalty is dead I see, _Artemis thought and rolled her eyes while one hand was holding the pistol and the other was on her sword.

"...the first Brethren Court gave us the rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett"

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

Artemis scoffed.

"Unbelievable" she muttered under her breath, but it was heard. However, the attention drew Elisabeth who marched forward. You can fight! ***steps forward and one man grabs her shoulder and she shakes free of him***Get off me! You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! ...would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!"

"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"Jack Sparrow" Will said as the girls giggled. "He's one of the pirate lords"

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead... is so I can send him back myself!"

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So, we must go and get him back"

Suddenly, Sao Feng noticed the tattoo on one of the men in front of him which had begun to drip off.

"So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!"

All the swords and guns were once again brought forward and aimed at our heroes. Artemis subconsciously had taken out her sword and raised her gun towards Sao Feng.

"Sao Feng I assure you, our intentions are strictly honourable-"Barbossa words were cut shorts by four swords popping up through the floorboard. Elizabeth and he caught them and laughed awkwardly at the situation.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" The pirate Lord ordered as he placed his blade on the neck of the same man.

"Kill him, he's not our man"

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us...who's he with?"

East India Trading Company soldiers suddenly bust into the room and a fight quickly started. Artemis freed Will and together with Elizabeth, started to fight the soldiers while trying to make an escape through the backdoor.

The soldiers stood information but before they could fire, the floor beneath them exploded and Marty with Gibbs and the rest of the crew charged with their weapons.

"Come on!" Artemis ordered as she pulled Elizabeth out of a bullet's way while guiding everyone to the backdoor. She shot a solider before he could hit them and sliced another one while everyone, including Sao Feng, ran for their lives.

Through the steam and the crowd, she spotted a face. A man dressed fully in black shot one of Sao Feng's men and then turned his head. Their eyes met and a shiver went down her spine. The man didn't shoot her but seemed slightly surprised to find her in the chaos.

She didn't stay to find out why. She ran through the back door and along with the others, escaped in the middle of the night.

* * *

Our heroes now away and temporary safe from the soldiers, met on the docks.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa asked Will.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew" he explained and pointed at the men behind him.

Artemis looked at Will, having the feeling that something odd was happening. The whole secret deal and persuasion seemed… stinky. However, she didn't let her thoughts be heard and instead kept them in herself.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove"

"This way, be quick" one of Sao Feng men who Artemis later found out that he was called Tai Huang, lead them where the ship was.

* * *

The very next day, far away from our heroes.

A certain man dressed in black walked towards his boss. Becket kept his attention on the special coins in front of him and then looked at his mercenary.

"A piece of eight, nine of them you say?" he asked.

"Our new friend in Singapore was very specific, nine pieces of eight" the man, Mercer, explained.

"What's the significance of that, I wonder?"

"Does it matter? There's nothing can hold against the armada, not with the Flying Dutchman at the lead"

"Nothing we know of. Did your friend happen to mention where the Brethren Court are meeting?"

"He was mum on that, sir"

"Well then, he knows the value of information. Best keep this between us. Don't want anyone running off to Singapore, now do we?"

"There is one more thing sir"

Suddenly, James Norrington entered through the door.

"Ahh, Admiral" Beckett greeted him.

"You summoned me, Lord Beckett"

"Yes. Something for you there. Your new station deserves an old friend"

Norrington walked towards the case on the desk and opened it, only to find his sword which was given to him when he was promoted into commodore. As James was busy looking at his sword, Mercer decided to finish his report.

"Sir, there was someone else in there… Ms. Hazelstone"

James, overhearing the familiar surname stretched his ear to listen better while Beckett grinned wickedly.

"Well, well… so our dear Artemis is in the scheme as well…How fascinating"

"What is your orders sir?"

"She will be dealt when time is right. For now, we focus on our plan. The Brethren know they face extinction. All that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand"


	13. Chapter 13

[A/N] - Neeeeeext Chapter. Time passed so fast since the last time I updated. My apologies but the university is well... university. Anyways, here you go. 2 brand new chapters because I love to spoil you :). Also, shoutout to my latest reviews. You have no idea how much I smile when I receive a notification and read your reviews.

BTW, if some character from now on is little OC then forgive me. I try my hardest to stay on the character but also try to make nice plots and connections. Don't forget to R & R.

* * *

Far away from the tropical waters of the Caribbean, our heroes found their way between pieces of ice. The temperatures were so low, that a man from Sao Feng crew tried to warm his feet, only for his big finger to break away.

Everyone was covered with a thin blanket and shivering from the cold. Pieces of snow and cold could be seen on their hair and bears. Even the monkey, Jack, was shivering and was rubbing his tiny hands around his body.

"No one said anything about cold" Pintel whined as his teeth hit with each other.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering" Raggetti added, in no better condition.

"Why don't that obeah woman bring back Jack, the same way she brought back Barbossa?"

"Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker" The said woman, Tia Dalma, explained but her attention was drawn on a lonely Artemis.

"I knew there was a good reason" Raggetti commented as the woman left them.

The redhead was standing at the far back of the boat, her eyes locked on the sea they were leaving behind. She was shivering and the sound of her teeth could be slightly hurt. She held the blanket closer to her chest to keep her body warm.

The woman stood next to her without talking, looking also at the calm and dark sea while they passed next to pieces of floating ice.

"Tia Dalma… you said you knew me… back at the hut… How?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence and looking at the older woman.

"You do not remember? Do you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked you"

The two women looked at each other and Tia Dalma opened the shell necklace she wore. The sound of a melody echoed through the silence.

Artemis found herself looking at it, her shaking hand holding it up as the melody seemed familiar in her mind.

"…You will find the keys to my heart, will never be apart…" the lyrics came from her mouth without her realising it.

"See… You remember"

"That is nothing… it was a song my mom used to sing to me-"

"No! It was not your mom" Tia Dalma explained and raised her hands.

She cupped Artemis cold face and then her palms covered her eyes. Everything turned back as a very forgotten memory replayed.

* * *

A 5-year-old Artemis was sitting on a wooden chair, surrounded by different items and jars. Behind her, sat Tia Dalma and was brushing her long red hair. The little girl had her eyes on the same music box in the shape of a shell.

It was open, the music echoing throughout the hut as the little girl was singing and swinging her legs back and forth.

* * *

The scene changed slightly. Now, Artemis had grown by 5 years and was sitting in front of the fire. Heavy rain and a strong wind could be heard outside. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders and Tia Dalma took the seat next to her.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open and her father entered. He was soaking wet, his clothes heavy and his boots muddy. His face showed pure anger and betrayal.

"You witch! It is all your fault"

The two women rose, Artemis seemed shocked to see her father in such a state.

"Dad?"

"We are leaving Artemis. Stay away from the monster!" he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door.

"We had a deal," Tia Dalma said, anger flashing in her brown orbs as she walked towards them.

"The deal is off… You took her from me… you witch! You took her from me! I won't allow you to take Artemis as well!" he shouted and rushed outside, pulling Artemis along with him.

"You will pay for this Marcus. No one takes from the sea"

* * *

Artemis gasped and took a step forward, her vision adjusting back to normal. She was back on the ship, in the cold and harsh weather and Tia Dalma stood in front of her. Not even a single year she had seemed to age since that day.

"This… is this real… but how… you?" she asked between pants, the cold once again getting to her.

"Your mother was my best and only student…your father visited me many years ago and soon took her with him across the sea… they loved each other truly but your mother… she could bear no child… so they came to me. I gave them something that would help and as payment they had to leave you with me… 5 years on the sea, 1 day with me"

"I… I remember… the day we lost mom…that's why I forgot"

The realization hit her, and hidden memories resurfaced. She sat down on a barrel, her mind trying to process everything. Tia Dalma sat next to her. "The pirates… and the incident… was it the sea? Cause he broke the deal?"

"The Sea takes everything when the time is right. She cannot be stopped. She is meant to be free and wild. That is her curse and her blessing"

Artemis realised that she would take no direct answer, so she let it go. There were other things, more important things to worry about. She stood up and started to walk but came to a halt and turned to look at the older woman.

"When this is all over, maybe… we can catch up on all those years"

Tia Dalma stood up and smiled. Her smile showed neither happiness nor sadness. "Only time will tell… but…maybe"

* * *

Night had fallen and nothing had changed much. The Ice had been left behind but the weather was still much colder than the one they had gotten used it. The waters were almost as black as the sky above them and peaceful.

No bird and no life form seemed to exist.

"When we rescue Jack?" Artemis heard Will ask and she along with Tia Dalma approached. At the same time, Elisabeth stormed off, showing that their previous conversation about Jack did not end well.

"For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end" Tia Dalma explained, and Will's eyes widen.

"Barbossa! Ahead!" he shouted.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," The Captain said.

"Lost?" Elizabeth repeated.

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Else ways, everyone would know where it was"

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs informed them.

"Aye"

"To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Will ordered.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

"Blimey!" Pintel commented as a huge waterfall was visible. Just a giant fall and nothing else.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth shouted at Barbossa.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again and these are the last friendly words you'll hear"

"Tie her off!" Will ordered as everyone rushed to stop the boat from falling.

All but two. Artemis just stood at the very edge of the boat, seeing the waterfall approaching but not doing anything and Tia Dalma, who was mumbling in French while throwing crab claws on the

sea.

"Hard to port!"

"Hold on!"

Elizabeth and Will shouted and Barbossa laughed as the ship was getting closer and closer to the fall. Nothing was stopping it.

"This is it… The end of the world" Artemis muttered as the ship turned and fell backwards.

* * *

The screams of everyone echoed in her mind and slowly her vision cleared. One moment Artemis could remember falling into nothing and now she was lying on her stomach on a beach.

The sand felt hot under her face and arms, her body heavy and tired.

She closed her eyes for a moment but was forced to open them when something pinched her cheeks. Blinking twice, she noticed that it was a pure white crab. She frowned, wondering if she was imaging stuff but the crab simply pinched her again.

Not wanting to be pinched again, she slowly stood up and looked around her, seeing nothing but endless sandhills and sea. She tried to remember how she ended up there, but it seemed as if her memory had been wiped clean.

The sound of coughing and gasping for air caused her to turn and see the rest of the crew and her friends coming from the water. No one seemed to be in a better situation as they all walked on the

sand.

"This truly is a Godforsaken place" Gibbs commented.

"I don't see Jack; I don't see anyone" Elizabeth pointed out as Artemis tried to see better

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took" Barbossa informed them.

"It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack" Will argued.

No one noticing the line fo white crabs that were walking towards Tia Dalma, no one but a certain redhead. Something pinched her leg and she looked down to see the same crab from before.

Curiously, she bent down and extended her arm. The crab walked on it and then started to carefully balance on her arm and stopping

at her shoulder.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," the mystic woman said out of the blue while petting a white crab.

Barbossa rolled his eyes while the crab on Artemis shoulder pointed at the dunes with one of its pincers. Artemis followed the direction and her eyes widened when a familiar mast showed up from one of the dunes and then a familiar figure.

Everyone was looking now shocked as the black Pearl showed more and more before sliding down the sand as if it was water. If someone notices closely, they would see endless white crabs carrying the heavy boat and moving it towards the sea.

"Impossible" Tai Huang exclaimed as everyone kept their eyes on the ship that was standing still on top of the blue waters.

"Boat" Raggeti said, forgetting to blink.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me, momma, it's Jack!"

* * *

Soon enough, the famous and much alive Captain rowed a boat to them. Standing in a line, sort of, everyone kept their attention to him as he started to walk on the sand.

"It's the captain!"

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Gibbs said.

"Mr Gibbs!"

"Aye, captain"

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?"

"Sir?"

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?"

"Jack," Artemis said as she took a step forward.

"Ah, Lass. I see you two are together, no wonder there is no discipline aboard. You should also count for your actions"

She frowned. "You're in Davy Jones' locker"

"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't"

"Jack Sparrow" Barbossa called him, getting tired of being ignored.

"Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me"

"No, I didn't. Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium"

"He thinks we're a hallucination" Will explained.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one"

"No"

"Then you wouldn't be here. So, you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not

here"

"Jack, this is real, we're here," Elizabeth said, giving it a try.

Jack looked at her as he remembered what she did to him and scuttled back over to Gibbs and Artemis.

"The locker, you say?"

"Aye," Quartermaster and First mate answered together.

"We've come to rescue you" Elizabeth added.

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood"

Barbossa scoffed. "I see my ship ***points to the Pearl*** right there"

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl"

"Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman"

"He's taking over the seas" Elizabeth added right after Will in her attempts to persuade Jack.

Tia Dalma decided to try as well. "The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called"

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot"

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce" Gibbs said.

"And you need a crew" Will reminded him.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded" the Captain explained and caused Will and Artemis to look at a certain blond in surprise.

_What? When? Unless… back at the ship… Jack's decision… was it all her plan? No, Lizzie couldn't… yet again…how dare she! _The redhead kept her thoughts quiet but gave Elizabeth a look which

meant that they would have a serious talk later on.

"Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here ***turns to Artemis*** Lass, you ready to take your old place back?"

"I didn't come all the way here just to say No"

"Good to hear. Welcome aboard Quartermaster ***turns to Tia*** As for you..."

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time"

"All right, fair enough, you're in. ***to Ragetti*** Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to. ***to Tai Huang*** Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men"

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder"

"I have a ship"

"That makes you the highest bidder"

"Goodman. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail" Jack ordered and grabbed his compass but when he lifted the lid, the needle was spinning wildly.

Before anyone could take more than a few steps towards the boat, a certain Pirate spoke up.

"Jack, which way ya goin', Jack?" he asked while tapping the charts needed for the escaping.


	14. Chapter 14

**[A/N] - I do not hate or dislike Elizabeth. The opposite, I admire her and love her character during the franchise. Top Fav. Any harsh words I use are to express better Artemis' anger and how she sees things. Might be true or not but its just a point of view. No intentional hate.**

**Also, any grammar mistakes during dialogues are not me. Its the script like that cause pirates are supposed to have no proper education and thus cannot use some adjectives etc. properly**

* * *

Back on the Black Pearl and everyone was running up and down to prepare the majestic ship which seemed to have not a single (new) scratch on it.

While everyone was working together, there were… tensions between certain members.

Will and Artemis kept glancing at Elizabeth who was avoiding them and refusing to look back at them. At the same time, Jack and Barbossa were both trying to prove to one another who was the current Captain.

"Trim that sail!"

"Trim that sail!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul that pallet-line!"

"Haul that pallet-line!"

"What _ARE_ you doing?" Barbossa asked as a glaring competition started between the two of them.

"What are _YOU_ doing?" Jack asked back in return.

"No, what _ARE_ you doing?"

"What are _YOU_ doing?"

"No, what _ARE_ you doing?"

"What are _YOU_ doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The captain of this ship is giving orders!"

"My ship makes me captain"

"They are my charts"

"That makes you...chart man!"

Their 'little' argument didn't go unnoticed by 3 certain crew members. Pintel, Ragetti and Artemis stood little to the side and had stopped what they were doing to watch but this cockfight was

getting on their nerves.

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?!" Pintel shouted and made the two men glare at him. "Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry"

Jack and Barbossa ignored him but kept quiet and shuffled off up the stairs.

"I'd vote for ya," Ragetti said.

"Same" Artemis added.

"Yeah?"

The two of them nodded. "You could make a good captain one day" she continued.

"Thanks. You could also make a good Captain as well"

"Nah, too many responsibilities"

"Well, if I ever become Captain, I can promote you to First Mate"

"Deal," she said as they shook hands.

* * *

As the small fight of who was better Captain and Pirate continued upstairs, our heroine noticed Will pulling Elizabeth below deck and she decided to follow.

Quiet like a cat, she hid behind a wooden beam and stretched her ear to listen.

"You left Jack to the Kraken?" Will asked her?"

"He's rescued now, it's done with. Will, I had no choice"

"You chose not to tell me"

"I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear"

"But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought..."

"You thought I loved him"

Her heartfelt heavy and she left quickly upstairs, her mind processing the new information.

* * *

Later that day, Artemis decided to approach Elizabeth who was sitting and was looking at the endless sea.

"If you going to scold me, just do it already" the blond added without looking at her.

"I won't. It would be a waste of time. I don't recognise you anymore and all I want to ask is Why"

"Isn't it obvious? The Kraken would never leave us alone. It was Jack it wanted"

"So you decided to trick him? Sacrifice him for the greater good?"

"I had no choice!" she said as she finally turned and the two women looked at each other. "You were all ready to risk your lives for Jack. Someone had to do it because-"

"Because we care too much? Because we follow and respect Jack? I understand your hatred for him but you seem to forget something _Elizabeth Swann"_ Artemis said and the blond winced to be called her full name. "We are a crew and unless we keep the code, we do not let others behind; especially the Captain. We would find a way to fix stuff without sacrificing someone"

"Would you? Norrington is already dead most likely or who knows where. How many people were lost when the Kraken attacked?"

"How many soldiers were lost when we tried to save you?" Elizabeth was left speechless. That was a low blow and she had no words to speak back. "Thought as much. You can pretend all you want Elizabeth but deep down, each action you do is selfish. You

will end up alone in the end if you continue that"

Tears stung in her brown eyes and she rushed below deck, not wanting to be in the presence of the woman she once called sister.

Artemis let out a sigh of frustration and rubbed her face with her hands. This was much more than she had ever asked for and she hated how things had turned out to be.

* * *

Night had fallen surprisingly and was giving a more mystic and scarier vibe to the whole place. Still, no piece of land or any animal was seen.

Just an endless, blue sea whose water now was almost as black as the starless sky above them.

The crew light the lanterns as the ship made its way to the smooth sea. Artemis was once again on her isolation place on the Crow's nest, deep in thoughts, Jack (the monkey) sleeping on her laps. Her attention was drawn back to reality when Ragetti screamed.

Looking down, she saw something she thought was a dream.

Rubbing her eyes a few times, she saw that nothing changed. On the waters, bodies of people were floating on the dark waters.

Goosebumps appeared on her skin and the Monkey quickly slid down the rope to observe closer. She followed its lead and she was quickly on the deck, only to watch a certain duo carrying cannonballs towards the railings.

Their laughter was cut short as Tia appears in front of them and gives them a look. They immediately drop the balls. The woman's expression changed to sadness and she turned to look at the people.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty he was charged with by the goddess, Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster"

Artemis walked closer, interested to hear more.

"So, he wasn't always...tentacly?" Ragetti asked.

"No, he was a man...once" she answered with a sad smile and Artemis subconsciously grabbed her arm.

She wasn't sure how, but she suspected that this story was more personal than she showed.

"Now it's boats coming," The tall pirate said and pointed at the front.

Indeed, people of all ages and genders were each on top of a small boat. The waters carried them slowly while they stared into nothingness. A single lantern was hanged at the front to light their way.

Quickly, everyone on the ship came to look at the peculiar incident. Gibbs was the first one who started to load his gun, but Will stopped him.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" he asked.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them"

"Is best just let them be" Barbossa added.

Artemis spotted a familiar figure between the people and a gasp escaped her lips as she covered her mouth.

_No… it can't be…_

"It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!"

Elizabeth shouted and waved as she also recognised him

"Elizabeth, we're not back," Jack told her, but she didn't listen.

"Father!"

"Elizabeth are you dead?" the gov. asked as he noticed her.

"No, no"

"I think I am"

"No, you can't be!"

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important"

"Come aboard!"

"I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for"

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth shouted and Marty was the only one who heard her.

"A touch of destiny" Tia Dalma said to Will as his attention went to a frozen Artemis.

Her hands were held closely on her chest and her single eye had already started to water. She had lost so many people that were close to her and now she had just lost one more. The Gov. might not have been her real father but she knew him since she was a child and he held a special place in her heart.

"Take the line!" Elizabeth shouted as she threw the rope at him, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you and Artemis as well," the Gov. said with a smile as the boat continued and he didn't touch the rope.

"Father, the line, take the line!" she screamed and ran towards the stern of the ship.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma instructed, and Will quickly grabbed her from behind.

"Father come back with us! I won't leave you!"

Artemis felt her legs trembling and she stumbled back, ready to fall. However, a chest stopped her, and a pair of arms rubbed her arms.

"Easy Lass" Jack said, and she closed her single eye, letting the tears roll down her cheek.

"He is gone. He is gone as well" she whispered but he heard her and kept comforting her silently.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I? And If I see your father Artemis, I will let him know what a woman you ended up being"

"Is there a way?" Will asked as he comforted Elizabeth.

"Him at peace" Tia Dalma answered him while shaking her head sadly.

* * *

After the encounter, Artemis felt drained and had retired earlier than most. However, no sleep would come to her. She had shed more tears when no one was looking and now all she wanted was some peace.

So, she found herself walking on the empty deck of the Pearl while looking at the black sea. Soon, she sat behind the Starbow only for Elizabeth to join her.

"No sleep?" she asked the younger woman who replied by shaking her head in denial. "Come" she added as she made some space for her, recognising that need in her eyes.

"Thank you" Elizabeth whispered as she sat down next to her only for a minute later to lean on the woman's chest.

Artemis wrapped her arm around her and rubbed her arm slowly and comfortingly while both sisters stayed quiet. They had been at that situation before, once when the anniversary of her mother's death came.

For some reason, a teenage Elizabeth was extra moody that day and after a dream about her mother; she lost her sleep. Artemis, who was staying in their house for a small period, was awakened when the brunette entered the guest room.

Elizabeth was a tough girl and even tougher woman but like so many other people before her, she was also kind and caring n sweet. She would put a mask on but there were days she needed to just let it all out.

And Artemis was there for her almost all the times. She would hug and comfort the younger girl, humming her a lullaby or reading her a story. This need for a motherly hug, for some comfort, was always visible in her brown eyes.

However, only she could see it and only she comforted her when she asked. Yes, she was still angry by the choices and paths Elizabeth had chosen so far but right now it didn't matter. Both had lost an important person for them.

"Will you please hum this lullaby?" Elizabeth asked with closed eyes.

"Yes," the redhead replied and kissed her head before humming the lullaby. The same lullaby who Tia Dalma had taught her a long time ago.

* * *

The next day, the ship was barely moving, or it felt that way. The sun was up and blazing, burning the crew of the Pearl who had barely any protection against it.

Artemis had tied her hair on a bun and had gotten rid of her jacket in an attempt to ease herself from the heat. The food was running low, the water gone. She fanned herself as she sat with her back against the mast.

"Why are all but the rum gone?" Pintel asked as he tried to squeeze his water sack for the last drops.

"Rum's gone too" Gibbs informed him as he tried to do the same with his leather flask.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds... forever," Tia Dalma said.

"With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon"

"Say that again Gibbs" the redhead commented.

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will asked as he glanced at Barbossa who was behind the helm.

"There's no sense to it"

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise"

"OVER THE EDGE... it's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set"

Artemis closed her eyes, trying to think as well. Those were the only words on the charts which seemed to be a hint or a way of escaping the prison known as 'Davy Jone's Locker'. However, no one could understand how.

Suddenly, the peace and silence were interrupted when Jack ran to one side of the ship while shouting.

"What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?" he asked.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked as she approached him.

"There!"

"What is it?"

Then Jack made a noise and run to the other side of the ship. More of the crew members following him confused and slowly the ship started to rock.

_What are they doing? They are rocking the ship…The ship is rocking…We need to rock the ship! _Artemis shouted on her mind as she realised what was happening.

Quickly, she joined and everyone mus Ragetti and Barbossa started to run from one side to the other. Ragetti was busy trying to chase his wooden eyes which was rolling on the deck, being previously stolen by the monkey.

Barbossa pops it in his mouth, then sticks it back in the socket.

"He's rockin' the ship!" Pintel informed whoever hadn't realised it yet.

"We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs repeated as the ship now swung from one side to the other dangerously.

"We'll tie each other to the mast, upside down, so when the boat flips, we'll be the right way up" Ragetti suggested as he grabbed some rope and Pintel smirked.

"Time it with the swell" Barbossa said as he went below the deck.

"Loose the cannons, you stinking bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift!"

With one last move, the ship started to flip to the left and everyone ran to grab the opposite side railing. Artemis almost missed it but Jack's hand wrapped around her wrist and helped her get a good grip.

He smiled at her and everyone held tightly while the ship turned upside down. "Now up is down"

* * *

They all go under the water and wait. They are almost out of breath when the sun sets and a green flash is seen. Suddenly, everything seemed to turn upside down as the ship was tossed to the surface of their world.

Everyone collapsed on the deck and coughed saltwater while trying to get their breaths. Their clothes and hair were wet, sticking on their skin and faces.

While everyone was trying to recover, Pintel glared at Ragetti as the duo were tied upside down on the mast.

"This was your idea," he told him through greeted teeth,

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back!" Gibbs exclaimed as everyone stood up and noticed the sun rising.

"It's the sunrise" Elizabeth pointed out.

In a matter of seconds, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Artemis, Gibbs and Barbossa all pulled guns on each other.

Jack was aiming a pistol at Will and another at Barbossa, while the former is pointing one at him and the other at Barbossa.

Elizabeth pointed her pistol at Jack as well while Artemis points one at Barbossa and the other at her. Barbossa points at Artemis and Jack.

Gibbs points his single pistol at Will. Even Jack the monkey pointed his small gun at Cotton's parrot.

"Parlay?" the bird said unsure.

The 5 of them start to laugh and lower their guns, then point them up again.

"All right, then. The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point" Barbossa stated first.

"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way"

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate" Elizabeth added.

Will roll his eyes and focuses both of his guns at Jack. "Fight or not, you're not running, Jack"

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you" Barbossa spoke.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate. Don't you agree with Lass?"

"It has a nice ring to it but if you want my opinion, we should go to the gathering," Artemis said but kept her pistols pointing at Lizzie and Barbossa.

"Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that" Jack said last and fired his gun at Barbossa, but it didn't go off. They all tried but their guns didn't work either.

"Wet powder" Gibbs explained as everyone placed their weapons back.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs" Pintel says once they were

free from the rope. Ragetti hits him on the head with his pistol.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. Effective, though"


	15. Chapter 15

**[A/N] - Hey Guys! It's me your #1 author! So, I know I haven't updated in a while but hey, the university is tough. However, I do have one week break and now due to the virus, my classes will be online which means that I might be freer in writing at least a chapter once in a while. We will see. A big shoutout to all my new followers and commenters, so glad you guys like my story and stayed loyal despite the delays! You are the best!**

**As for the virus, please everyone stay safe and take precautions. Do not panic and think clearly. It will pass and we all going to be okay. If anyone ever wants to talk about it or worries or anything, my private messages are open for you guys.**

* * *

After the small group betrayal that failed dramatically, everyone gathered around Will and were all looking at a chart. They had to find out where exactly they were and a place to replenish their essential before making a new heading.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later" Will suggested and as much as Artemis agreed, she knew it would be impossible.

As if her thoughts had been heard, Jack decided to be the first one to make it true.

"You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship" he said rather proudly, forcing the redhead to facepalm and fight the urge to send him back to the locker.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command" Barbossa argued, as it was expected.

Artemis looked between the two as once again they started that glaring contest of who was the Captain of the Pearl. She then looked at Will who happened to look at her as well, realising that this would take them nowhere.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command... temporarily"

The two men looked at him, but he was unfazed by their stare. You could see that they were weighing their options but agreed in the end because they would prefer Will than anyone else. However, Artemis and Tia Dalma exchanged looks, feeling something dark and unusual approach.

She stayed quiet though, trying to think positively and actually wanting everything to be over. She felt the need for a big break, being away from this crazy adventure that has no logic behind it.

It took a few minutes to prepare the boat, in it being Raggeti, Pintel, Cotton, Martin, Jack, Artemis, Barbossa and Tai Huang and some of his men. The very first thing they noticed once they came close to the shore, was the corpse of the Kraken.

The Giant creature which inspired fear and legends, the monster that dragged ships to the bottom of the sea…was dead. Dead and lying on the beach, the seagulls slowly eating from its flesh and having a feast.

Artemis' single eye stared at it, not believing that something like that was even possible. It was known that Jones was controlled by Beckett but having his pet to be killed…what had the world ended up to?

If this was not a sign that no one was safe from the rage of the East Indian Trading Company, then what was? She sensed the two Captain by her side, staring at it as well. Jack, was equally shocked considering he had spent days trying to outrun it.

"Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all" Barbossa told him.

Jack took a deep breath. "Sometimes, things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me"

"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back, but passing on, that's dead certain"

"Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" Artemis decided to ask, earning the attention of the two men.

She had been wondering what would follow after since Jack had refused to meet with the other pirate lords.

"It's our only hope, lass" Barbossa replied to her and she gave a nod.

She didn't like the idea that they were out of options, that they were literally faced with extinction but that was life for them. Looking back, she wondered how fast things changed in a matter of fewer than 2 years.

"That's a sad commentary in and of itself" Jack said, noticing her dropped face as his hand brushed hers slightly.

"The world used to be a bigger place"

"The world's still the same. There's just less in it"

* * *

After the small talk between the trio, they marched deeper into the land in hopes for the spring they had seen on the map. They had to get fresh water, which was vital and as for food, they would improvise if had to.

However, once they arrived there; another surprise awaited them. A dead body was floating in the middle, turning the clear water into a murky grey. Barbossa was the first to approach, dipping a finger and then tasting it; only to spit it out.

"Poisoned. Fouled by the body" he informed.

Artemis narrowed her eyes at the body. "Help me turn him"

Pintel quickly joined and the duo turned the body over, seeing the face of the deceased person. Her eyes widened at the familiarity.

"Hey, I know him! He was in Singapore!" the short man exclaimed.

"Singapore!" Cotton's parrot repeated, a bad feeling settling on the bottom of her stomach.

"Captain!" Martin called from further away, causing the trio to rush towards the opening between the trees.

"Oy, we've got company!" Raggetti shouted from the shore and pointed towards the Pearl.

Sao Feng's ship had appeared out of nowhere and was now side by side with their ship. To make this worst, Tai Huang and his men turned their guns on them; most being pointed at Jack.

"He's the captain" the man pointed at Barbossa as both he and Artemis rolled their eyes.

* * *

They were brought back on the pearl and the first thing they saw was Sao Feng and his men. Their crew was at gunpoint as well, leaving them with no choice but to play along. Barbossa approached the pirate lord

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence'" he said but the man had his eyes on someone else.

"Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once"

"That doesn't sound like me" Jack said in his usual tone but this time, he wouldn't escape, and the Pirate Lord of Singapore punched him in the nose. Sparrow held his nose and slowly fixed it, his brown eyes never leaving him. "Shall we just call it square, then?"

Out of the blue, Will pushed some men to the side and came forward. His eyes were on Elizabeth and Artemis with the former having her hands tied by ropes. "Release her. She is not part of the bargain"

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa and Artemis asked the same time, narrowing their eyes at Will.

They wouldn't be surprised if Will had turned out to have made a deal behind their backs. Artemis would feel slightly proud since that was the pirate way but the fact that he had kept her to the dark once again…that wasn't settling right within her.

Sao Feng smirked. "You heard Captain Turner. Release them"

"Captain Turner?" Jack repeated, tasting the word with a sourness in his voice.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us"

"Why am I not surprised?" Artemis added right after Gibbs, her hands folded in front of her chest.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage" Will explained, causing the redhead to leave a sigh.

She should have seen it coming, his father being the only thing in his mind since he found out the truth. She didn't blame him since she would be equally obsessed if it was her father to share such fate.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked, betrayal visible on her face.

"It was my burden to bear" he replied, using her own words.

"He needs the Pearl!" Jack started. "Captain Turner needs the Pearl! *turns to Elizabeth* And you felt guilty. *to Barbossa* And you and your Brethren Court! *to everyone else* Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Artemis and Gibbs rolled their eyes before lifting their hands, followed by Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey. "I'm standing over there with them"

However, before Jack could walk away; Sao Feng grabbed his forearm. "I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first"

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends"

"Here's your chance to find out"

Everyone turned and look as from the Pearl's empty side, an EITC ship was heading their way. Artemis saw the flag and her heart started to beat faster once the realisation hit her. She knew very well who was on that ship and it took all her mental power not to show any signs.

She was lucky since only Jack was led on board the English ship, leaving her along with the other pirates. However, she made sure to conceal herself by staying as far as possible and hoping that the others would cover her form.

She was thankful for her decision since right after, Mercer and some of his men came aboard the ship.

"My men are crew enough" Sao Feng said as he and Will stood in front of the shorter man who was dressed in all black.

"Company ship, company crew" he replied, and his eyes travelled around, trying to find a certain someone.

"You agreed, the Black Pearl was to be mine" Will argued, now turning to the Pirate Captain.

"And so it was" he replied and gave the signal, making some men punch Will in the stomach before dragging him off.

Artemis watched in silence, making sure to stay concealed as people moved slightly but the majority stayed put. She spotted Mercer looking around, recognising him from the bath in Singapore.

She failed to notice Gibbs who had moved behind her until he placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly in fright.

"You okay Artemis?" the old man asked, noticing her unusual behaviour.

"I will be once we are far away from them" she replied, her eyes always moving and keeping her attention on Mercer.

"Past with the EITC?"

"You could say that"

The man gave a nod of understanding and moved along, whispering to some of their own crewmembers and helping in keeping Artemis away from the eyes of the shorter man. They didn't question, all of them having passed similar situations with officials, the Navy or the EITC in that case.

* * *

Back on the English Ship, Jack and Beckett were in the latter's office and were 'discussing'. Both knew each other personally, showing familiarity at the pattern of speech and both trying to strike the most fitting bargain for themselves.

"Perhaps you would consider an alternate arrangement, one that requires absolutely nothing from you but information" Beckett started, leaning against his desk while his eyes were on Jack.

The Pirate was making air with a black fan he had snatched from his desk, scanning the office for anything he could pickpocket while listening to what the man in the wig had to say.

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt? In exchange for fair compensation, square my debt with Jones, guarantee my freedom?" Jack asked, once again playing the Bargain game.

"Of course. It's just good business"

"Were I in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?"

"Everything. Where are they meeting? Who are the pirate lords? What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

* * *

Back on the Pearl, the tensions had started to rise with the presence of the soldiers while whispers between pirates could be heard. It was a tricky situation where the deal was not clear and now from the loopholes, Mercer was trying to win.

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine" Sao Feng argued once again, trying to win over the case but the shorter man barely cared as he kept searching.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?" he walked further away, leaving him alone.

Barbossa decided to approach, seeing how the relationship was not as strong as he expected. Perhaps he could still change the tide before ending up with a noose around their necks. "It's a shame they're not bound to honour the Code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honour's a hard thing to come by nowadays"

"There's no honour in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business"

"The losing side, you say?"

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?"

"We have Calypso" he whispered to his ear, his eyes travelling to Tia Dalma who seemed to have picked up where this was going and what he was implying.

Sao Feng scoffed. "Hmph, Calypso! An old legend"

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form" his fellow pirate followed his gaze but instead, it landed on the woman next to Tia, Elizabeth. Barbossa grabbed his necklace and continued "I intend to release her, but for that, I need the Court, all the Court"

* * *

Back to Beckett's office, the two men were still deciding on the deal and what each man would get. Unlike Sao Feng, Jack knew how to make sure to be fully good once the deal is sealed and how not to let any loophole be turned against him.

"You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye both, and Turner... especially Turner. The rest go with me aboard the Pearl, and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will NOT hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal, don't you think?" he asked, turning to be face to face with the man but keeping a certain distance between them.

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?" Beckett asked with a smirk.

"What interest is she to you?"

Beckett kept the smirk and pushed himself from the desk, starting to walk slowly around the room. Jack did the same, making sure to keep a distance and his brown eyes on the man. "What if I tell you, Jack, that Miss Swann is not who I want"

"And who you might want?" Jack asked, even though his mind had already started to put the pieces together.

"I presume you are familiar with a woman named Artemis…she had been seen hanging with your crew for the past year"

Jack kept his face neutral and both men stopped walking in a circle, now their places had changed. They eyed each other. "Of course I am. Loud, stubborn…a pirate born. Do not tell me your eyes are on her mate"

"They have been for a long time Jack" Beckett admitted, keeping the smirk which only grew once he noticed the millisecond change of emotions across the pirate's face. "She has indeed those characteristics which is why she needs to be returned to me" they start walking in a circle. "That pirate spirit needs to be broken and be reminded of the values and rule a lady of her class should follow"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Miss Swann is a much better option"

"Oh, and why is that?"

They came to a halt, once again places changed with Becket standing in front of his desk. "Because Artemis has no title for you to associate with. You will take a pirate when you are so sworn in eliminating them? While Ms Swann… daughter of a Governor, born and raised to be a lady worthy of your side…and if you are looking for some wild side, I assure you that she has plenty covered under her dresses"


	16. Chapter 16

Back on the Pearl, Sao Feng had weighted his options and finally chose a side, even if it was the losing side. He turned to Barbossa who had his eyes on Mercer, the man in black being ignorant of what would take place very soon.

"What are you proposing, Captain?" he asked the bearded man.

"What be accepted, Captain?"

Sao Feng turned and looked at Elizabeth. "The girl"

"What?" the blond exclaimed while Artemis peered her head from behind some crewmen, her eyes landing on Barbossa.

He turned to look at her, his blue eyes showing that he had a plan, but she was not certain how much she liked the idea of Sao Feng having Elizabeth for any reason what so ever. However, their time was almost up, and they had to make a decision, or they would all be dead.

Will, fought against the crew members that held him once he had heard the words leaving his mouth. "Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!"

"Out of the question" Barbossa agreed, surprising Artemis who stayed quiet.

"It was not a question" Sao Feng argued.

Elizabeth, having enough of men deciding for her; took a few steps forward. "Done"

"What? Not done!" Will argued, trying to stand close to Elizabeth and cover her from the Pirate Lord.

"You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!"

"Elizabeth! They're pirates!"

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" she shoved him to the side, coming face to face with the two Captain.

Artemis watched with her mouth slightly open and blinked. She knew that the younger woman had a fire within her and when she was pissed, she was dangerous. However, she would have never expected her to do such a thing.

She smiled faintly, feeling immense pride at how much the girl had matured. She didn't just care about Will, she cared about all and valued freedom more than anything. She knew that accepting the deal was the only way to escape from all of this.

"So we have an accord?" Barbossa asked.

To her surprise, the blond turned to look at the redhead who had been observing from the shadows. After the incident with her father, the rift between them had become much smaller and they were once again; closer.

She shallowed the lump in her throat, feeling most eyes on her and understanding that she had to make the final decision.

* * *

While a mutiny was about to take place, Jack and Beckett were kept going with the deal; slowly each one showing their aces and waiting for the other to show a flaw which they could fix and make their final plan flawless.

"Jack! I've just recalled, I have this wonderful compass which points to whatever I want. So for what do I need you?" Beckett asked as he held the said compass from the string, making Jack's eye to land on it but the smirk stayed on his face.

"It points to what you want most, and that's not the Brethren Court, is it?"

"Then what is?"

"Me. Dead"

Beckett pointed his gun at Jack. "Although if I kill you, then I can use the compass to find... Shipwreck Cove, was it? Cut out the middleman, as it were"

Jack smirked and walked closer, unfazed by the weapon that could put a bullet between his eyes in a blink of an eye. "With me killed, you'd arrive at Shipwreck Cove, find its stronghold nigh impregnable, able to withstand blockade for years, and then you'd wish, 'Oh, if only there were someone I had not killed inside to assure that the pirates then come outside'..."

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?" he lowered his gun

"You may kill me, but you may never insult me. Who am I? ***Beckett flounders*** I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Suddenly, the ship was blasted by a cannonball and caused them to almost lose their balance. Jack grabbed the chance to shake Beckett's hand. "Done!"

He wasted, then, no time running out of the cabin. He watched around, seeing the pirate crew on the pearl fighting against the soldiers and tossing them to the water while cannonballs were damaging the British ship.

He headed for the deck and quickly loaded a cannon with a rope tied around the cannonball. He then tied the other end of the rope to his ankle and got ready. Beckett and one of his officers quickly followed, stopping at a safe distance and watching the bizarre and suicidal trick.

"You're mad!"

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't, this would probably never work" with those words, he fired the cannon which hit the mast and vaulted jack on the air.

* * *

On top of the Pearl, the Pirates were victorious. They either killed or tossed over the soldiers with the exception of Mercer who had jumped into the sea before they could catch him. Since he was out of the way, Artemis had wasted no time in shouting orders and quickly helping with the sails.

Elizabeth had joined Sao Feng and his crew. They had made an agreement to meet at the Brothering Court and Artemis silently prayed that nothing would go wrong after that.

Once all of them foreign men were finished and the pearl was ready, they had started to sail. However, they all came to a halt and stopped what they were doing when they heard a familiar cry.

Above their heads, Jack flew with his ankle tied to cannonball by a rope. The cannonball kept going, passing above the desk and towards the sea at the other side. Everyone followed, the sound of splashing water forcing them to look down in worry.

They all wondered and some thought that Jack was dead or that he would swim up, but nothing like that happened.

Then Barbossa pulled away and his eye caught something on top of some statues. Turning his head, everyone followed, and they watched Jack being safe and sound and free. He had his hands in front of his chest, a smug smirk on his face.

"And that was without a single drop of rum" he gloated, earning an eye roll from his former first mate. He then jumped down and looked at Will. "Send this pestilent traitorous cow hearted yeasty codpiece to the brig"

As his orders were followed, Artemis approached him with a smile. "I see no limps missing or an angry hoard of British soldiers behind you" she joked as she stood in front of him.

"Lassie…who am I?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow" He grinned as the ship kept going, the sound of falling mass made them look behind and see Beckett's ship in bad condition. "Nicely done"

He gave a theatrical bow and caused her to chuckle but then his face turned serious as he remembered one specific thing. "How do you know Beckett?"

Her smile dropped and she took a deep breath, averting her eyes to the side. She should have seen it coming, she couldn't keep it away from him for much longer. Without saying a word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bow where almost no one was.

She looked around, making sure that no one would over listen, and she then turned to look at him, his brown eyes staring into her guilty soul.

"What did he tell you?"

"He seemed quite fond of you. Now, you know that I do not like secrets Lassie *pushes a strand behind her ear* I want the truth"

She left out a sigh. "You are right…You see…Beckett and I met when I was still staying with the Governor. We met at one ball and then in many others, he constantly kept inviting me…that when it happens, it usually leads to-"

"Marriage" he continued, quickly connecting the dots.

"Considering my age, I was pressured and he had sent many letters voicing such idea but I never replied. His last one was a day before you show and he exclaimed how he would come to make me his fiancé…even though I had tried to turn him down"

Jack kept looking at her but she had turned her head to the side. She was not proud of having any sort of contact with the man who literally hunted them down. He left out a sigh of his own and put his hand under her chin, redirecting her attention to him.

"I presume those plans have been put on hold"

"More like cancelled. If we lose this battle, I am taking myself to the Locker Jack. I am not going back"

He smiled, seeing that fire which had drawn him to her so long ago. She would never go down without a fight and he found himself relieved. She had no feelings for the man in stockings but instead despised him pretty much as he did.

"That is good to hear Lassie"

"Jack"

"Hmm"

"How do you know him?"

Her question made his smile drop, painful memories passing through his mind. He let go of her chin and left out a sigh before taking a step back. "He is the man from my story, Lassie. He is the one who sunk my ship and branded me as a Pirate"

His brown eyes cast a shadow and his hand with the symbol was subconsciously stiff as he recalled the hot iron against his skin and the cold chains around his wrists. A hand grabbed it, a sense of warmth spreading and soothing the burning sensation.

"Do not worry Jack. You can always join me to the Locker"

He found a very faint smile across his lips and he turned his head to look at her, seeing her now standing next to him. She leaned her body against his, her head resting on his shoulder in a moment of comfort.

"Thank you, Lassie,"


	17. Chapter 17

The trip was silent, the sea favouring them as the Black Pearl made its way towards the meeting point. A particular night, when no soul was on the deck, a shadow moved along in utter silence. Dragging a stabbed and now dead man, the figure tied it to a barrel at the bow of the ship.

However, this hadn't gone unnoticed by two individuals. One stayed in the shadows and the other decided to make itself visible.

"Bravo, you escaped the brig even quicker than I expected. William, do you notice something? Or rather do you notice something that is not there to be noted?" Jack said, leaning against the wooden railing.

Will lifted an eyebrow when he realised. "You haven't raised an alarm"

The pirate smirked. "Odd, isn't it? But not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?"

"I said to myself, think like Jack"

"And this is what you've arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate. And how does dear childhood friend Artemis feels about this?"

"Not utterly surprised," a familiar female voice said and the two men looked at a shadowed corner, only to see the woman sitting casually, one leg propped up.

"Artemis" Will said, suddenly being unable to find any words or excuse to justify his actions.

"Well, she knows now" Jack continued. "And what about your dearly beloved feel about this? ***Will hesitates*** Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it"

The young man left out a sigh and lowered his head slightly. "I'm losing her Jack. Every step I take for my father is a step away from Elizabeth"

Jack seemed to understand the situation, sending a glance at Artemis who stood there silently, deep in her thoughts. She had seen how the two of them had drifted apart and she wasn't a fan of it.

Yet, she understood. Their goals were different, no…they were opposite and keeping secrets like that simply grew the gap between them. She felt Jack's eyes, wondering why he was looking at her but then his next words somehow seem to give her a hint.

"Mate, if you choose to lock your heart away, you'll lose it for certain" she looked shocked but the low lighting of the lanterns barely showed details of her face. She listened carefully as Jack continued. "If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket—avoid the choice altogether. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones"

"Who? ***hesitates*** You?"

Artemis blinked and stayed quiet, listening.

"Death has a curious way of reshuffling one's priorities. I'll slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing. Your father goes free, and you're free to be with your charming murderess"

"And you're willing to carve out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman, forever"

"No mate, I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself"

"You've got to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones" Will said, stroking his chin.

"I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something…Plus, all can be endured with good company" he said and looked at Artemis who gave him a weak smile. She wasn't sure how to feel about that, especially the tentacle part. However, sailing forever without fear and with a command of the sea…it felt nice, it sounded nice. Jack suddenly remembered something. "Oh!" he tossed Will the compass.

"What's this for?"

"Think like me, it'll come to you" he then exhaled a puff of strong rummy breath into Will's face and caused him to fall overboard. Jack then cut barrel with the body on it loose and pushed it overboard too. "My regards to Davy Jones!"

Jack turned with an amused grin which dropped once he noticed Artemis. She was now standing, hands folded in front of her chest. "Somedays I think I have you figured out Jack and then others…you just surprise me"

The man grinned and took a step to be now in front of her. "Well, that is part of my charm love"

Lifting her head to look into his eyes, she frowned slightly. "Why do all of this? Jones doesn't know you escaped? And why risk it now?"

The man placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. "It's all part of the plan love. Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?" she joked lightly, a smile appearing but she noticed the serious look in his brown eyes.

His face was serious and it held a dangerous calm behind it. It excited her and almost hypnotized her as she kept looking into his eyes. Her lips parted slightly and his brown orbs fell on them, eyelids dropping slightly.

His face lowered closer to hers, tilting very faintly but his gaze never leaving hers. Slowly, her right hand went to his cheek and their lips met. Closing her eyes, she felt him kissing first before she kissed back.

She was shocked for a moment, sharing her first kiss with a notorious Pirate who had a peculiar place in her heart. Yet, the shock turned into excitement as the kiss continued. It felt odd and yet she felt as if this was how it was meant to be…with him.

Two seconds later and they broke apart slightly, her hand slowly returning to her side as their gazes were once again locked.

"Lass" he breathed out, his voice holding a tone which made her knees feel weak.

However, the trance was broken by the screaming sound of a very familiar monkey. It caused them to startle and look at the side, where the monkey was watching.

"Jack" Artemis exclaimed, calling the monkey who immediately jumped on her extended arm and rested its body around her neck.

"I cannot believe they named this monster after me" the pirate complained and she smiled amused.

"It's late…we better rest" She turned to walk and head towards the main mast but felt his fingers gently grabbing hers.

"Lass…what I said before, I mean it. When this is all over, I want you to join me"

She was shocked and stood frozen, her heart beating faster from before and finding her mind unable to produce the words she wanted. Instead, she pulled her hand away slowly and kept her back turned.

"We have time until then Jack" and with those words, she kept walking, leaving the man behind.

* * *

The rest of the trip was peaceful with no other incidents. Since the night with the kiss, Artemis and Jack had come slightly closer but there was always this awkward sensation from times to times.

Jack made no other move, instead he decided to wait. Simply because Artemis was giving him signs more complex than some dead language. He couldn't understand why he felt like that and why she reacted this way.

His…experience with ladies didn't prepare him for that and instead decided to play it smart and safe. After all, the final battle was about to take place and his mind was too preoccupied with the many plans he had formed behind so many backs.

At last, the familiar rocks and land that surrounded and formed the known Shipwreck Island came into view.

Artemis stood along with Gibbs, Jack and some other crew members at the side of the ship with a clear view of the island and its details.

"Look alive and keep a weather eye! Not for nought, it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck"

"You heard him. Step lively!" Pintel shouted the orders.

"For all that pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things," Jack said, causing Artemis to look at him with a lifted red eyebrow while Gibbs gave a nod. "I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye"

"And what'd you call him?" Gibbs asked.

"Larry"

"Larry?" Artemis repeated, trying to hold back her laughter at the sudden revelation.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the very front of the ship, Barbossa and Tia Dalma were in a lowered tone and secret discussion.

"I don't renege on a bargain once struck. But we agreed on ends only, the means are mine to decide" the man said.

Tia though, showed with her face she was not pleased with such tone. "Caution, Barbossa. Do not forget it was by my power you return from the dead, or what it means should you fail me"

"Don't forget why you had to bring me back, and why I could not leave Jack to his well-deserved fate. It took nine pirate lords to bind you, Calypso. And it'll take no less than nine to set ye free. Masters Pintel and Ragetti ***the two men suddenly appear*** take this fishwife to the brig"

"Right this way, Mrs Fish," Pintel said as Tia was dragged to the brig but that didn't go unnoticed by Artemis who immediately went to confront Barbossa.

* * *

Defeated and annoyed, Artemis failed to confront the man as much as she wanted as she was immediately pulled away by Jack. She had only managed to get the information of a plan and that it was mere precaution the whole Tia in the Brig.

Yet, she didn't believe it and she made a plan to find more while also going down to visit the woman who suddenly held a special place in her heart. Her planning and inner fight with her thoughts were interrupted when Pintel nudged her side with his elbow.

"Look at them all!"

"Huh?" she exclaimed and it was then she noticed the dozens of pirate ships all anchored.

She blinked and dropped the hands that were folded in front of her chest. Instead, she leaned against the wooden railing and looked, taking in each unique structure and design of each ship along with the flag that accompanied it.

She had only heard, almost dreamt of how the other Pirate ships looked like and of course the famous Pirate lords. She was kinda excited about this meeting, wanting to see the famous names that existed since she was a mere child and heard the stories from her father's crew.

For that moment, her mind forgot the plans she made and a childish joy took over her core. Her excitement didn't go unnoticed as Barbossa took her other side and watched with the tip of his blue eye.

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime"

"And I owe them all money" Jack commented, causing the redhead to crack a smile.

"Well, then Jack" she slapped his back gently twice. "It was nice meeting you"


	18. Chapter 18

Once they reached the port, Barbossa, Gibbs, Jack, Raggeti, Pintel and Artemis walked out and headed for the main house or better say shipwreck. The whole city was a combination of wrecked ships stacked together and then somehow shaped and fixed to have rooms inside and windows outside.

It was a unique thing to see, showing quite the architecture which must and would shock normal people. Artemis, though, was excited as they entered the courtroom. She stayed by Jack's side, taking in all the faces.

She will admit, this was not how she expected the pirate lords to be; considering the fact, Barbossa and Jack were as well. There was a chine woman with a very angry look, a French man inexpensive clothing and makeup and a curly wig. Across you could spot a short fat man with a turban and a black pirate lord not too far away.

Each one was very unique and peculiar, having their most trusted crew members behind their fancy chairs. According to the rule, each Pirate lord could bring up to two or three crew members with high positions.

In their case, Gibbs was Jack's first mate and Artemis was his Quartermaster. Pintel and Raggeti had also joined, apparently holding similar positions for Barbossa.

The pirate lords were mutterings and discussion, barely being able to hear anyone but the one next to you. That was until Barbossa lifted a cannonball and banged it a few times on the table. This made everyone to stop talking and focus their attention on him.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns."

Raggeti started to walk around the table with a bowl and each pirate started to place an object inside. To her surprise, it was not something fancy but rather something simple and can almost be considered junk. Someone placed a card, someone else a wooden goblet thingy and so on.

"Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk," Pintel said, voicing her thoughts.

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke" Gibbs explained, causing the duo to look at him.

"So change the name"

"To what? 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time'? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey"

"Good point," Artemis said, agreeing with his logic explanation and kept observing.

Raggeti had gathered all the pieces but one from Jack and made his way towards Barbossa who gave a grin, a nasty grin which held some bad intention behind it.

"Mr Ragetti, if you will," he said and caused the redhead to lift an eyebrow and focus on them.

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me," the skinny man said.

"Aye, ya have, but now I need it back," Barbossa said and whacked Ragetti on the back of the head, causing his wooden eye to pop out and fall in the bowl.

Artemis blinked, not expecting such a revelation. She had seen that eye-popping in and out but the fact that the significance of it was such big…that was the plot twist she did not see coming. Her small horror realization was interrupted by a new voice.

"Sparrow!" someone called.

She stood right behind Jack, slightly being by his side but let Gibbs and him be at the front. She glanced at Jack who touched the coin dangling from his bandana but didn't pull it out, yet.

_What do you plan Jack? _She wondered and her answer, sort of, came right after.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us"

Suddenly, Elizabeth entered; dressed in Captain Clothing that resembled the one worn by Sao Feng. With her hair pinned back and even a cap to match the outfit, she lifted the familiar sword of the Captain and stabbed the globe, letting it join the other 8.

"Sao Feng is dead. He fell to the Flying Dutchman" she said, causing everyone to start muttering and looking around in worry.

"Lizzie" Artemis exclaimed, shocked by the revelation as she quickly connected the dots, but she wasn't the only one.

"And made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now" Jack commented.

The blond looked at him and then at her older sister before focusing her attention at the other pirate lords. "Listen. Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here"

"Who is this betrayer?" the French Captain asked, slamming his fist on the table.

"Not likely anyone among us" Barbossa quickly said while Jack and Artemis exchanged a look.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked, realising the said man was missing.

"Not among us" Jack answered.

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" the bearded Captain asked, already having a plan in mind.

To his surprise, Elizabeth spoke next. "We fight!"

This caused laughter from her fellow pirate lords but the one to comment was the Chinese woman. "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well-supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us"

Barbossa, though, was far from done. "There is a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso"

Artemis blinked, quickly connecting all the dots and staring at him. Calypso? A goddess? Gods weren't real. She accepted a giant Squid and the curse that followed Jones, hence immortality but you want to tell her there was a goddess bound in human form?

How? Why? And where is that woman?

Suddenly, her blood ran cold as scenes from the past few weeks replayed in her mind. There was always…_her. No, it is not possible. Her? Calypso? No…impossible…but does that mean…and my mother…and the spell…and that night…Barbossa being back…_

Her head started to hurt, and she tried her best to hold her ground while feeling like fainting. Her heart beast faster and she could feel it echoing deep inside her mind, each pulse causing her head to hurt more.

The voices around her were suddenly muted even though she could barely see their moths moving in some sort of heated argument. Without wasting any time, Artemis left the room; letting her friend and crew confused at her sudden behaviour.

* * *

The famous Black Pearl was tied in the harbour, some of the crew members watching over it but the majority were roaming the town. Tia Dalma was alone behind the bars of a cage, humming to the tune her locket is playing.

She closed it and left out a sigh, only to hear the music playing again. This time though, it was not from her locket. Turning her body, she saw Davy Jones walking out of the shadows, his locket open and playing the tune.

"My sweet, you come for me," the woman said as she approached the bars.

"You were expecting me," the cursed pirate said.

"It has been torture, trapped in this single form. Cut off from the sea, from all that I love, from you"

"Ten years I devoted to the duty you charged to me. Ten years I looked after those who died at sea. And finally, when we could be together again, you weren't there. Why weren't you there?" the man asked, standing at the other side of the bars.

"Is my nature. Would you love me if I was anything but what I am?"

"I do not love you"

"Many things you were, Davy Jones, but never cruel. You have corrupted your purpose, and so yourself. And hid away what should always have been mine" she touched his chest, her hand passing through the opening in the bars. Once she did, he turned back into his former human self.

"Calypso."

"I will be free, and when I am, I will give you my heart and we will be together always. If only you had a heart to give" with those words, she took her hand away and let him turn back into his cursed form. "Why did you come?"

"And what fate have you planned for your captors?"

"The Brethren Court? The last thing they will learn in this life is how cruel I can be. And what of your fate, Davy Jones?"

"My heart will always belong to you"

There was a silent moment as the two lovers looked at each other, both longing to be touched and awaken the fire that was once existed and burned brighter than ever. Their moment was interrupted by the sound of steps climbing down the stairs.

"Tia Dalma, I just-" Artemis stopped at the base of the stairs, her words cut short once she spotted Davy Jones as well.

"You!" the man said and turned angrily, not only for what she had done the first time they met but also because he had interrupted their moment.

Before Artemis could do something, he had appeared in front of her and trapped her neck between his lobster claws. With force, he slammed her against the wooden wall, causing her to lose the air she had within her while her single eye stared at John in surprise and slight fear.

"Davy Jones! Release her!" she heard a booming voice, coming from Tia Dalma.

"What is she to you?" the man spat, turning his head to look at her while Artemis tried to free herself.

The man watched something in the woman's brown eyes before he turned back to Artemis. His tentacle hand quickly ripped away from the black patch that kept her eye covered. Out of surprise, she opened and the cursed pirate had a clear view of the milky scared eye she tried to hide.

"Davy Jones!"

The voice boomed again but the man was starring at it. Suddenly, he tossed her to the side and turned sharply to face the dark-skinned woman. "You keep talking of plans and yet you fail to mention you have already put them into motion"

"Those plans do not concern you"

"I see. You never change Calypso"

With those words, he passed right through the wall and disappeared.

Artemis coughed and rubbed her neck, a marked print already visible on her skin. She managed to regain steady breathing, her body shaking slightly from the sudden and intense meeting she had with the notorious Davy Jones.

"Artemis" Tia's voice reached her, holding the soft tone she was used to and not the terrifying and commanding voice from before.

The redhead managed to stand and weakly walk to the cage before grabbing the bars, being face to face with the woman. "So it's true…you are…Calypso?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

The woman gave a nod. "Long time ago I was…but then the court tricked me and sealed me in human form. They wanted control over my domain, ruling the sea instead of being ruled"

"Sounds like pirates to me" she commented weakly with a smile but then her face changed to a serious one. "What was Davy Jones talking about?"

The woman passed her hand through the bars and placed it against Artemis' cheek, who subconsciously leaned slightly against it. "Davy Jones is a man of many suspicions and his words should not bother you, my child. The time is almost upon us and soon I will be free"

With wide eyes, Artemis looked at her, her eyepatch long forgotten. "What?"

"It is the plan. I will finally be free" Her gaze dropped, recalling the ideas and feeling of actually bonding with the woman. Learning more about her mother and the past she could barely remember. A dark hand went under her chin and lifted her head. "Do not shed tears over such thoughts Artemis. Fate has other plans for you" Tia said and passed her thumb above her scared eye. "Remember my words. The sea cannot be stopped. She is meant to be free and wild. That is her curse and her blessing"


End file.
